Startling Steps
by Odaxelagnia13
Summary: When a sarcastic plea for help is taken too seriously, Angelí is thrusted into a new body, a new world, an old time. What was books she once read in 7th grade is now her new life, she does everything to take advantage of the new opportunities she walks upon and change things her way.
1. Prologue

My first fanfic, not really the first story I've written but this is the first time I've to stepped into fan fiction, mostly for my fears of getting information wrong. But I'm going to just see if I can get my marbles straight. Title may change because why not.

Disclaimer: My name starts with a J but it's not JK Rowling, the owner of the magnificent Harry Potter series.

†

 _Every night I fell asleep at 3am or 4am._

 _It's not because I couldn't sleep at night or had terrible nightmares._

 _It's because I could_

 _And everyday I woke up around 10 am or 3pm._

 _Again, because I could_

 _My name was Angelí Rodriguez, a 19-year-old college dropout._

 _I was wasting every minute of my life doing nothing, being a nobody._

 _And when I finally started doing something I went from the year 2015 to the year 1969._

 _Now I'm named Clarisse Odette, an 9-year-old orphan with the future in her hands._

†


	2. Miserable Life

Angelí's life currently consists of her parents making her life hell. Because she does not want to return to college, they insist on making her work into the family company. She does not want to work in on the family business. Sure she was once interested, when she was 10, but dancing has never been her forte. Yes ladies and gentlemen, her family business is a successful dance company in California. But Angelí can't dance; she doesn't have the figure or the balance. Okay maybe the figure excuse is rubbish because she seen people much thicker than her dance majestically. But she really does not have balance. Her father said she inherited his mother's legs. Angelí can easily remember dance routines, she can possibly substitute any fallen dancer, but when she starts to dance Angelí just looks extremely awkward, her dance moves don't look... right. Her mind is filled with many dance routines, from lyricals, to jazz, to hip-hop, pop, flamenco, salsa, waltz, any kind really, you name it. But she can't shake her hips, two-step or glide to save her life. And because she's such a terrible dancer, her mother thought it would be "absolutely wonderful" if she could be the dance manager, in other words babysit and be the chauffer to little gremlins and horrid stuck up ballerinas.

But Angelí still knows her weight is a reason she doesn't want to dance. It's not to say that because she's fat she can't dance at all, it's because she knows herself to be a coward and is easily embarrassed of how she looks like when she dances. Angelí isn't ugly at all, she just doesn't have a thick, luscious, pear shaped body to go with her pretty decent face; she's more of a grotesque rotten apple flopping around everywhere. When she figured that she could not dance at all, all physical activities around her just never caught her attention. She let herself get heavy instead of focusing on a fun sport. Her tall height doesn't help also, she isn't super tall, only 5'7, but in her family she's the second tallest, right in between her idiot stuck-up 24-year-old brother, who stands at 5'9 and can dance anything and everything gracefully, and her father that is 5'5, known to be great with stage dances. She sticks out for family pictures being taller than her 5'4 26-year-old sister, expert at hip-hop and pop, and 5'2 mother, who coaches each and every routine. Plus attending formal parties, Angelí looks pretty awkward standing next to her family. The only thing she's good at is having common sense and an amazing voice. She's accepted many things that have happened to her, she knows she deserves all she can get because she's become to lazy to do anything to change.

†

"My life has no meaning anymore," Angelí moans out of bed, "well, it's not like it was getting any better." Dragging her body to the shower, her mind wanders off to the good times she has spent in her room.

No more spending her days reading and singing about in her bedroom. No more sleeping her life away, no, she's being forced to grow up and be an adult at the age of 19, when her older siblings literally just got a job, literally this year. They are six to nine years apart from each other and somehow Angelí has to "grow up" with her siblings.

Angelí steps out of her shower smelling of Coconut and Limes, untangling her hair furiously because long hair doesn't play nice and hears the chime of an incoming text. _Hmm, it's 9am; I would be sleeping if it weren't for mother, I really shouldn't have slept at 3am._

 **Ashlie: Are we allowed to eat before the competition?**

"It's to early to put up with these morons. What, suddenly they can't decide what's good for their damn bodies?"

 **Yes Ashlie, you've competed dozens of time, why would I change anything.**

 _Who names their child Ashlie and instead of a -y- like a regular human._ Wearing her black sweats and baby blue knit sweater and black vans Angelí gets into the company team van and drives to pick up dancers from their houses. _Why do I have to be the one to chaperone the idiots. Why can't dad just higher a goddamn bus driver?_

Soon the car is filled with high-pitched laughter, hairspray, and girls screaming at Angelí to drive slower, "because fake eyelashes are hard to attach in a moving car." _What the fuck do they honestly expect, a smooth drive on the crooked pavements of Los Angeles?_

 _I'm EXHAUSTED,_ 13 hours being stuck with these girls, and the few boys, that don't know the difference between their, there, and they're, _does dancing kill brain cells or is it just this group,_ and 2 hours are left for the awards and then driving the dancers back home. _I can sneak out for the last 2 hours right? They don't need me to pick up the awards and shit. Yeah, I can go to 7Eleven real quick and get my Xxtra Flaming Hot Cheetos and Arizona._ Angelí crept silently out of the auditorium and ran to the quiet parking lot. "Freedom! Sweet silence and darkness of the night, no more pink and glitter. Oh look stars! I've never been so happy to see the moon." She gives a long stretch and walks to her parking spot.

Starting up the van she unlocks her phone to look for the nearest 7Eleven, "No service! What the fuck, I'm not even near the woods! What is this? Someone, anyone, give my life new meaning; stop me from a life of torture and misery! Please I beg you, take me somewhere, anywhere, any time, any day, and take me far away!" Angelí head bangs her head against the steering wheel.

Although Angelí was being extremely sarcastic, it seems that another life force took her statement very seriously.

Angelí starts the car again and begins to cruise around the street to find reception. With her phone on one hand and the other on the steering wheel, the empty streets gave her the opportunity to pay attention to both hands. Around the fifth street she started driving by, her phone immediately gains full bars, "AHH YES FINALLY!"

Angelí started to celebrate wiggling in her seat, that is until she notices in her peripheral vision a black figure in front of her still moving car.

"AHHHH!" She immediately steers the car to the left, but with the weight of the bags filled with many costumes, hair supplies, makeup supplies, and practices mats, everything slammed to the left side and made the car rotate and flip to the side and making Angelí crack her head onto the street and broken glass.

Disoriented, Angelí tries to look for her phone and call for help, but all around her sight she see's glitter all around her, _Christ, I'm dying here and the only thing I see is fucking glitter from the idiots makeup bags._ Suddenly she feels a tug in her navel and her body being jolted side to side. _What the fuck, if someone is trying to flip the damn van, they're idiots for not helping me first!_

Angelí's final thought before she passed out of exhaustion and her concussion... _What's up with my stomach?_

 **†**

 **eyy, catch me on my errors, i'm very blind at editing my work to be honest.**


	3. Orphange

**I should really stop updating at 5am. Buut here's an update.**

 **†**

 _Wow, these pain meds are really good. I feel absolutely nothing at all, maybe a little throbbing to my head but nothing else._

When Angelí tries to take a peek of where she's at light immediately blinds her. _Oh no, I'm dead. What, I'm in Heaven? Aw man, I never got to learn how to play bass._

Angelí picks up her upper body with her hands to sit up straight. Trying to adjust to the light around her, she notices the room she's inside isn't really a room. It's more of being cornered at the end of a room, covered by two white curtains, and to her right a wall with a door. _Okay, not dead, in a hospital? This looks more like a nurses office. And I need to pee. Door must be restroom._ Angelí swings her covered legs to the side and get's herself stuck. _Well I'm an idiot. It's expected to act a little off after a car accident, right?_ She uncovers her legs and starts to walk to the door. _These doctors are really good man; I feel no pain at all, I thought I should be hurting from bruises, cuts, or broken something, and you know, have glitter. But I feel no ache. Why is everything so high up, still woozy I see?_ Angelí opens the door and peeks inside. _Yes, it's a restroom._

Walking in she starts to pick up her gown to sit down and begins to relieve herself. _What, why are my legs so light skinned… so little? Oh no, was I in a super long comma and lost my tan, is that why nothing hurts. How many years have I missed? Wait... These aren't my hands!_ Angelí begins to clean herself and runs toward the sink. She can't reach to look into the mirror. _Oh no, what's going on._ Moving erratically she see's waves of blonde surrounding her. _What sick joke is this? Why do I have blonde hair, where's my black hair?_ She closes the toilet seat and starts to climb on it. _Okay. Maybe it's just my vision. I'll look into the mirror and see my face._

Unfortunately the face staring back at her is the face of a little blonde girl with dark brown eyes. _Oh… I've had a body transplant. Yeah… mother and father would do anything to keep me alive… Right?_

The voice of an old lady is heard on the other side of the door, "Sweetie, are you in the restroom? You're supposed to be resting." Angelí begins to walk to the door, slowly opening with frightful eyes. She walks out to notice an old lady, _obviously a nurse, I mean look at what she's wearing,_ smiling at her, "Clarisse, sweetie, how are you feeling?" The old lady walks to her and Angelí walks back scared. "Clarisse, are you okay? I know you're probably still hurting from the fall but I've got to check the bump on your head."

"I'm sorry, what? Who are you? What did you call me?" _My voice sounds like I've been inhaling helium all day._

"Clarisse, honey, what do you mean who am I? Oh that fall must have really hurt you bad. Okay sweetie what's the last thing you remember?" The nurse starts walking to here and takes out a metal stethoscope out of her pocket.

"Okay... back off lady, your stethoscope looks really unsanitary and really old, I do not want that on my person." The nurse, taken aback by Angelí's tone and vocabulary, just looks at her.

"Um Clarisse, where'd you learn such big words? A regular 8-year-old should not know these words, let alone pronounce them." The nurse giggles and Angelí can't help but fell offended.

"Excuse me, who the hell are you to say what I'm supposed to know or not? And besides where am I? I'd like to know where my mother and father are. I'd like to speak to whoever is in charge because seeing how you're 'sweet' talking isn't helping me at all. I'm here trying to find out just why you think I'm 8 years old and WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Angelí begins to pace back and forth and the lights begin to flicker on and off. The nurse looks so taken aback she doesn't know whether to cry for help or get angry at such talk.

"CLARISSE, young lady! Who told you to talk to your elders this way, and God only knows where, _or who for that matter_ , you parents are. I will call Mother Superior and see how she handles you because you've never acted this way! You… you stay there young lady, and hopefully, God forgives you for such foul language!" The nurse storms out and Angelí is left alone in the room. _Why did she keep calling me Clarisse? Why did she say I was 8 years old? And what was up with what was she wearing. Don't get me started on her stethoscope, that thing looked like it was scooped up from a 1950's time capsule. Now that I think about it, everything here looks like it should be from the 50's._

Angelí's train of thought was interrupted when she heard the pitter patter of feet walking towards her. Not knowing what to expect she get's on her bed and hides under the covers. _Wait,_ _w_ _hat happened to my ovaries, why am I acting like soft balls?_ Angelí uncovers herself and prepares herself to what may come.

"Clara…" a soft voice asks behind the curtains, "I heard nurse Agatha saying you woke up and that you are acting weird. Are you okay?" A little girl with auburn hair in pigtails walks into her space and climbs up on Angelí's bed. _Again with the name._

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, what's your name? I don't believe we've met yet." The little girl giggles, "Clara, you are acting weird! What do you mean we haven't met? We have been at the same orphanage for years now!" _Orphanage?!_

"Orphanage? I'm in an orphanage! WHY AM I IN AN ORPHANAGE?" The little girl stares at Angelí like she's lost her marbles.

"Clara… you've been here since you were born, _like me_ , for 8 years, and I've been here 6. Remember, Clara, I'm Brianna Coles, and YOU are Clarisse Odette." _EIGHT YEARS. WHAT IS GOING ON?_

"I'm sorry, what? My name is not, most definitely not, Clarisse Odette and I'm most certainly not 8 years old!" _I'm crazy, I've gone mad, I'm dreaming. Yes, that's it._

"Yes, you are. Anyways… if you aren't Clara, then who are you?" Brianna puts on a smug face thinking she's caught Clara's game.

"Well, my name for one is Angelí Rodriguez, daughter of Emmanuel Rodriguez and Selena Rodriguez. Born August 9th 1996. I am the youngest of three siblings, the eldest being my sister Samantha Martinez nee Rodriguez and second eldest Enrique Rodriguez. I'm 19 years old and I'm supposed to be 5 feet and 7 inches tall and not be 8 years old and at least 4 feet tall." Angelí puts on a proud face knowing that in her mind she is correct. Sadly, not everything agrees with her.

"Nope, not enough back story, how do I know you didn't just come up with these names, and how can you be born in the year 1996 when the year is barely 1968? I mean come on Clara at least try!" "Whoa-whoa-whoa-WHOA there, what year did you say it was?!"

"1968 duh Clara, why are you acting so weird. You know now that I think about it I haven't heard you say so many words in ever. And what's up with the way you're talking?"

 _1968… NINTEEN SIXTY-EIGHT?!_

"I'm sorry, what… you're wrong. The year is 2015 and I would know, I welcomed the year on new years day getting shit-faced. What do you mean how I'm talking, this is how I normally talk, well minus the high pitched voice. Is this some sort of joke? Am I on some sort of version of Punk'd. Because this is getting pretty old and I'd very much like to have my old body back."

 _Oh I regret regretting my fat body, my beautiful long black hair! I want my black hair again! I want my black hair again! I WANT MY BLACK HAIR AGAIN!_

"OH MY GOD, CLARA YOU'RE HAIR JUST TURNED BLACK! AHHH! DEMON, WITCH, THE DEVIL! MOTHER SUPERIOR. NURSE AGATHA! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _What the FUCK. "_ SHUT UP BRIANNA WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Angelí begins to grab her hair and notices that her hair is most definitely black, to how she used to have it. Angelí gasps and before she can say anything, Brianna runs out the room screaming and babbling about seeing the devil's work. _Oh no, I've fucked things up haven't I?_

†

 ** _Eyy, in like 3 chapters or so the HP characters will come up._**


	4. Super Mother

**Uploading on a good hour. I had my rest.**

†

 _How the hell did my hair change colors? This dream has gone long enough… right? I'll wake up any second in the correct hospital and forget this happened._ Angelí lies back down on the bed and tries to fall asleep. _Damn I can't sleep. What if I pinch myself?_ "OW JESUS FUCK." _Ugh, that usually does the trick!_

"You hear that Mother Superior, such foul language! I don't know what's happened to her to act as such!" _Ah shit, the nurse lady heard me._

"Excuse me, I can here you! And for the record I just hurt myself and it was only an impulse of mine to react to such harm you daft bint. At least ask before you make such deductions." The nurse walks into Angelí's space, followed by a short old lady with a permanent grimace on her face. _Wow, this lady looks like the shorter version of that lady from Matilda, the principal, teacher? Ah, I forget._

Gasps come out of the nurse and the superior, "Huh, oh yeah, I was just sitting in front of that little girl Brianna and suddenly my hair turns black, Brianna started screaming and babbling about the devil. But honestly I don't know what's going on. Like at all."

Shocked faces' still not saying anything, Angelí begins to get impatient, "Okay, everyone is getting super annoying. And I've had to listen to my mother's rants about how important it is to point your toes and facial expressions are 'your key to championships' while sitting in the sidelines not doing anything. And honestly I'm getting pretty tired of being here, I'd very much like to leave this place and get going home. _So_ if I can get a change of clothes and be explained why the hell I'm in an orphanage, look 8 years old, where I am, how I even got here, _that'd_ be great. Also, what's up with the British accents?"

Mother Superior being the only one to compose herself starts to point two and two together. _Hmm, this ungrateful little girl, she wants to act silly and leave the orphanage. I'll teach her to be grateful of our help._ Unfortunately that isn't anywhere near the right idea to what Angelí needs. "Nurse Agatha, give clothes to the girl, and leave her in the sitting room. Make sure to tell Sister Lucinda to pack all her belongings and to bring them to the entrance doors."

 _Okay awesome, someone gets me. I get to go home, and call my parents. But I still don't understand what's up with my body! And I'm getting no answers to my questions._

Angelí is given a black tent dress with white polka dots and a huge loose bow on her collar, _hmm vintage; looks new though,_ white nylons and some black flats. She picked up a rubber band from near the bed and wrapped her still black hair in a messy bun. _I feel like Austin Powers should come pick me up right about now._

The nurse comes back with a snooty face and signals the girl to follow her. Angelí in full confidence walks behind the nurse, girls in lined up on hall immediately start whispering.

 _"_ _Whoa, when did her hair go black?"_

 _"_ _Is this what happens when you fall and hit your head on a rock?"_

 _"_ _Look at how nice it is! Ugh."_

 _"_ _Bri said her hair turned black instantly in front of her eyes."_

 _"_ _That's insane, she probably went to the salon and got it done."_

 _"_ _Yes Sharon, Quiet Clara went to the salon while knocked out."_

 _"_ _I think it looks pretty… pretty ridiculous."_

 _Quiet Clara? HAH poor girl._ "Hi, yeah, can you guys stop talking about me as if I'm not here? I mean, try to at least be quiet enough for me not to listen to you. You little idiots."

Silence. _That's more like it._

"Ahem," The nurse stares at Angelí with disdain, "Clarisse, pay attention to everything Mother Superior tells you. I think you aren't rude enough to interrupt when help is given to you."

Angelí raises an eyebrow, "Help? This is your way of help. Puh-lease, you guys wouldn't know how to help me even if I screamed my questions at you any louder. And for the hundredth time, my name is not Clarisse!"

The nurse just looks at her, "Hmph, if you know what's good for you, I'd say for you to pray Mother Superior for forgiveness and ask for an in depth soul cleansing for whatever evil spirit is upon you for turning your hair sinfully black and giving you such foul language." _Sinfully black. What's up with these nuns? And why does everyone have a British accent._

"Yeah, okay lady." Angelí rolls her eyes at the nurse who just walks away from her.

Angelí walks alone into the large sitting room, "Whoa, Super Mother, like honestly I don't know where I'm at but this place is _nice._ I'll make sure to visit when I can and just chill."

The superior looked stunned for a second thinking that the girl should be looking depressed for leaving her only home, but it looks like she is excited, grateful to leave. This obviously infuriated the superior because she's seen Clarisse grow up into a silent golden angel, and suddenly the girl changed, and is acting extremely bizarre. But this day will teach her a lesson for disrespecting her elders, not thanking Nurse Agatha, or the girls who found her and carried her body to the orphanage.

"Now listen here little lady, because you are so ungrateful for the care and shelter this orphanage has given you since you were born, I believe you deserve to learn a lesson, to see how hard it is to live in the real world. And while you are learning to appreciate the things that this orphanage has given you, I will be searching for the priest to perform an exorcism on you because this witchcraft will not be tolerated in my establishment!"

 _Witchcraft eh? Well, I guess whatever has happened to me is because of "witchcraft". I mean I did just turn this body's blonde hair black. I wonder what else I can change…_ The superior looks at Clarisse and how pensive her face looks; she's never seen any girl in this facility act this thoughtful. They usually keep talking. But then again Clarisse is an exception. She's always been quiet, well, except for today.

" _So,_ you're letting me go. Me? An, as you say, '8-year-old' to see if I can live out there and be grateful for what you've done for _me_?" _Well technically not me but this little girl is being thrown out. Is no one going to question this?_

 _"_ Well of course. I don't want any freak in my orphanage. And by the time you come back, _which will be soon enough,_ the evil will come out of you to be welcomed back." _Holy shit, I'm technically evil. I just stole a little girl's body! Well this lady has fucking issues. And this place isn't safe for an 8-year-old to be left around the streets to wander. Well… this is the 1960's. What do I expect? Aside for my answers on how I got here, which are still unanswered._

"Alright, I'll get out of your head." The superior just stares, "But, I want all my files, everything, my birth certificate, my medical records, my social security, whatever it is you guys have here of me. Everything. I promise to look after it carefully because if I'm going out there, I might as well have some identification for people to believe me that I'm not some runaway and was safely let go. Also can I have some cash, you know, I promise I won't ask for anything else." _If this lady seriously lets me go, I'm going to have some problems with her. I mean as much as I don't belong here, this isn't right. If anything, things are going far too easy. Everything is going my way and if she gives me the money, it'll mean this is still a dream. And if it's not a dream and somehow this is real, I'm going to report this lady._

The superior walks out of the room and Angelí is left alone in the sitting room. She starts to look around and finds a mirror close to her height. _How did I change my hair black? I swear if that Brianna girl and Super Lady hadn't mentioned something about witchcraft I'd be totally out of ideas. I wonder if I can change it back, you know, just because._ Angelí plays with her hair while looking at the mirror. _Okay, breathe. I want my hair blonde._ In an instant her hair turns blonde, as it once was. "Awesome, I did it!" _Okay, black again, "_ There it goes, black again, what is this! I'm awesome. Well this body is awesome… okay that sounds gross." _I wonder if I can do purple._ Angelí closes her mind and pretends her hair is purple. Opening her eyes, the exact shade of purple she saw on her hair came through. "Okay this is totally awesome." Angelí changes her hair back to black, "I wonder what else I can change…" _My fingernails? Nope, that sounds ridiculous, my skin tone, okay maybe some other day. My eyes_? "Okay lets try my eyes." Angelí stares into her eyes... _turn umm, red, yeah, turn red. I command you to turn red!_

"Clarisse what are you doing?" Immediately Angelí turns to look to the superior when her eyes turn red, "Ah! Devil! Demon! Out of my Orphanage! Away from my children!" The superior drops what she was holding and runs out of the room.

Angelí turns to face the mirror, "Awesome, my eyes turned red! Okay back to brown…" Angelí walks toward the stack of papers on the ground and notices the name Clarisse Odette all over the papers, _hmm, no last name. Hey at least she left money!_ Angelí picks up the money and is immediately confused. "What the hell are pounds?", she says aloud. Angelí walks out of the sitting room with papers in her hands and finds a bag next to the entrance doors, _well I guess these are my bags. Wow Clarisse has no friends, no one stopped by to say bye, poor girl._ Angelí fits the papers in her packed medium sized luggage bag and begins to walk out with her luggage in one hand and the other stiffly to her side. Her head held high, Angelí walks out the gates, hoping someone can help her out with what's going on with her. _I'm leaving this place and I still don't know what the fucking is going on._

†

 **How'd I do. I was going to upload last night but fanfuck messed up last night. Like why. But there goes another chapter(?).**

Amarenima Redwood, Thanks for the reviews (:


	5. Walking Nowhere

**Another update, okay timing. Ehh.**

 **Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine.**

†

It's been a couple of hours since Angelí's walked out of the orphanage and the only thing she's learned is that yes, she can change the color of her nails and their length. _I'm tired and I need sustenance. "_ Haha!" She laughs out loud, _I sound like Thor._ She's been following a path since the orphanage's exit where she saw a town miles down the road. _At least the air is fresh and not sunny as hell. I'd probably be dead of dehydration. Although it looks like it should snow any second._ Angelí runs into a sign near the town.

Midlands, Great Britain

Town of Cokeworth

 _"_ _Welcome to Milltown"_

Population 140,000

"I'm in England? When the fuck did that happen!" _Well that explains everyone's accent._ Angelí kept staring at the sign trying to find a plausible explanation to how she got to England. _I'm going crazy. I probably died and entered a new world. I'm in a coma and this is my imagination! Ugh no I really hurt my self with that pinch in the nurse's office._ Angelí subconsciously begins to walk backwards onto the busy street only until a speeding car passes by her; Angelí is startled back to reality. She quickly gets onto the grass; _I guess this is their undated sidewalk._

The car comes to a stop and a woman steps out the passenger seat of the car to look at the lonely girl. "Little girl, are you supposed to be out on your own at this time of day, you're parents must be worried sick. I'm pretty sure dinnertime has ended. Aren't you freezing? You should be inside in this January weather." _Huh, I don't even know what time I left, or what time should it be now. I don't even feel cold at all._

"Um, I was just kicked out of my orphanage, and I was trying to find my way to…" Angelí quickly looks around her surroundings and spots a hotel a few feet away. "… The Railview Hotel... Yes, that hotel, to spend the night and then continue off with my special life. By any chance do you know what time it is, the day and perhaps the year? That would be just great to know."

The lady stares at the little girl in front of her, _she can't be younger than 9 years old, what is she doing out here, and looking lost by the way she's talking._ Angelí looks at the lady in silence and begins to rock her feet back and forth.

"It's half past 8, the day is January 11th, and the year is 1968. Now would you mind answering my questions? What's your name little flower? How were you let go of your orphanage and would you like to spend the night with my family? I've got two girls of my own and I would never want to see my child alone, especially in a hotel."

"My name is Angelí," She said pointing to her head, "But I'm called Clarisse." She said with her hand waving around her body.

"I was kicked out of this orphanage for disrespecting my elders and changing my hair color. Spending the night at your place wouldn't hurt," _if it means I get to save money,_ "so yeah, I'll take up on that offer. What's your name by the way?" Angelí just kept rocking her feet back and forth.

"Oh gosh, how silly of me, my name is Holly… Holly Evans." Holly backtracked a second, _did she just say she was kicked out of the orphanage for changing hair colors? I'll ask about that later. "_ Now, you gave me two names, which I don't truly understand my dear, what do I call you?"

Angelí stops rocking her feet and picks up her bag and takes out her birth certificate, "Well this small paper says my name is Clarisse Odette but I'm not her, my name is Angelí, so call me Angelí. It sounds super complicated, I know but I'll explain later yeah? I'd like to take up your offer staying at your place and get some sleep, because to be honest I've been walking for hours." Holly looks at Angelí's paper:

 **Birth Name and Surname** : Clarisse Odette N/A

 **Date and Place of Birth** : January 13th 1960 - N/A – dropped off at St. Agustin's Orphanage

 **Sex** : M / **F**

 **Mother** : N/A **Father** : N/A

"Well then, um Angelí you said? Lets get your bag into the car and I'll introduce you to my daughters. They're in the car waiting for me with my husband. Come on lets go." Holly turns to put away her bag.

"Hey Holly, quick question." Angelí watches as Holly puts her bag in the trunk.

"Yes sweetie?" Holly turns to Angelí.

"What's up with the three names? Midlands, Cokeworth, Milltown?" she asks with confusion on her face.

"Oh, well you see we are in the Midlands, but this town is called Cokeworth, but because of the mills and the factories here, surrounding towns call us Milltown. But that's not important right now, now come on, get into the car." _Hmm I guess._

†

Angelí is awkwardly seated in between to girls, one around her "age", and the other looking at least 2 years "older" than her. _Because_ _honestly_ _I am older than these girls._ The younger girl with vibrant red hair, gave her a blinding smile and the older girl with brown hair giving her a weird look, but the redhead's smile made Angelí uncomfortable.

"I'm Lily," says the red head, "and that's my older sister Petunia. We're going to be best friends!" Angelí gives her a horrified stare. Petunia looks at her face and decides to help her out.

"Lily, calm down, the girl is barely settling in from being out in the dark alone." Angelí sends her a thankful look; _I like her more than the bubbly girl_.

"Thank you Petunia, you know, I really like your name, very unique, call me Angelí, but you Lily, you can call me Clara." Petunia looks at her, _what, someone actually likes me better than Lily?_

"Thank you Angelí, no one has ever told me that…" Angelí looks forward to the front window.

"So…" begins Holly's husband, "Holly tells me you were let go from an orphanage? I'm Gerald, you can call me Jerry."

 _Wow, that sounds like I was fired._ Angelí replies, "Yes Jerry, I was 'let go', as you say. Well I'm not sure what's been happening since I've woken up, _and since waking up in a new body,_ I reacted out of control like a normal person and started talking to them rudely because no one would answer me my questions. Which to be honest when I do get answered I'm not believing the answers, as of now."

"What do you mean?" asks Lily. _Waking up in a new body, this girl is bonkers!_

"Well you see I got into a car accident." Gasps are heard in the car, "You were in a car accident!" exclaims Petunia.

"Yes, but you see, I was living on 6 hours of sleep and was exhausted taking care of children so I decided to sneak out to the van for alone time at around 10pm, or was it 11pm? I don't know but I was driving around and my cell phone wouldn't get reception and I wanted to know where was the nearest 7/11 and when I saw I couldn't really search anything up without any internet signal I got frustrated and started…." Angelí begins to look away from everyone in shock.

The Evanses just think that this girl is having problems because most of these words she's said don't truly make sense. _What's a seven eleven? –_ Pretty much everyone's thoughts.

Angelí though, she was having an epiphany in the backseat of a car in between two unknown girls. "OH MY GOD!" The car comes to a halt and everyone turns to look at her. "I WAS BEING SARCASTIC ABOUT MY DREADFUL LIFE." Angelí begins to panic so much that her hair changes color from black to bleach blonde. Then she continues panicking about her hair changing without her control, that panicking about sarcastic pleas taken seriously and her secret exposed she does the next best thing. She faints. With everything and her new hair.

The family just looks at Angelí unsure of what just happened.

"Well… that was interesting." Petunia says ending the silence with a grimace on her face, "Another freak we've picked up."

†

 **I lied. HP characters will start rolling in right about now. HAHAHA.**


	6. The Evans and Sev

Hello, another update here.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine.

†

Angelí stirred in the bed while waking up.

"Tunie, she's finally waking up, call mommy." Lily said.

Petunia scoffs and mutters, "freaks" under her breath while walking away.

Angelí this time, woke up with pink all around her. _What the hell? I keep waking up in ridiculous places. I can't believe this is only my second day in this body._

"Ugh. My life isn't getting any easier." Angelí drowsily said.

"What are you talking about?" Asks Lily.

 _Can this girl get anymore annoying?! Okay that was mean of me, why is it that I can't stop disliking her._

"Well not that this is much of your business but this isn't my life. I'm not supposed to be here. As in, in England, in a 8-year-old's body, the year 1968."

"Well the year isn't 1968. And we'll your birthday is in what 2-3 days. Everything will change. And soon we'll be going to Hogwarts together! How awesome! I can just see it. Me, you and Sev! Oh there's going to be two people I know at Hogwarts now. I'm so excited!" Lily said with glee on her face.

"What? What do you mean it isn't 1968? I knew they were lying to me! And by the way, it's 'Sev, you, and I' not the other way around. And haha. Hogwarts isn't even real. And my birthday isn't until August."

"The year is 1969, it's a new year, and I guess everyone is still stuck thinking it's 1968 hehe. Your birth certificate says your birthday is on January 13th and it's the 11th. And you're silly, how do you even know about Hogwarts? Of course it's real, Sev told me all about it, told me his mum went there." Lily said with a smug face. _I'm right, of course I am, Sev wouldn't lie to me._

"If you think I'm crazy, then you believing in Hogwarts is even crazier. And-" Petunia walks in with Holly.

"-oh, hello Holly, Petunia." Holly smiles at her and returns her greeting but Petunia just gives her a scowl.

"Hello dear," says Holly, "you gave us quite a scare in the car. Now I know what you mean about being kicked out of St. Agustin's Orphanage. Your hair changing colors would mark you as a witch. Just like my little Lily flower."

Both Angelí and Petunia give that last sentence an eye roll. Petunia noticed this and was surprised that the new girl wasn't bouncing on her toes like Lily.

Angelí was wondering if everyone in England is a little off. "Yeah I'll believe Hogwarts is real the day Albus Dumbledore stops eating Lemon Drops."

"You see mum she is like..." She pauses to talk like Angelí, "Sev and me... If not she wouldn't know who Dumbledore is!" _Sev and I* damn, wait. Why am I correcting an 8 year old, of course she's going to have mistakes._

"Who doesn't know about Dumbledore? Everyone who has seen or read the HP series knows who Albus is." Angelí exclaims as if that would help.

"What's the HP series?" Lily asks.

"What, you literally just talked about Hogwarts, how do you not know anything about the books?" Angelí asks getting irritated.

"Well, Sev told me all about magic and about Hogwarts. Like I said, his mother went there." Lily said insisting that she knows about Hogwarts because of what Sev said.

"Well enough about that girls. We'll talk later about that. For now though, how are you feeling Angelí? You know, your hair's still blond." Holly says.

Angelí looks at her sides. _Oh, my hair is blond._ She imagines her hair black and immediately there is a change.

"Wow! I can't wait until I introduce you to him. This is completely different to the magic we've done!" Lily's excitement just kept growing.

Angelí just looks at her in a judging way; _if she's this way I can only picture how annoying her friend will be._

Petunia seems to like Angelí's facial expressions towards her little sister. Plus she can see her cringing at the pink in her room. She pities Angelí and decides to help her out.

"Hey Anj, do you want to get out of this room?" She didn't get to see how fast she bolted out.

"Thank you Petunia, her room was suffocating me." Petunia just smirks and leads Angelí to her room, leaving a hurt Lily and amused Holly in the room.

When her doors open Angelí immediately falls in love. Her room is filled with posters of The Beatles, Bob Dylan, The Kinks, The Doors, The Rolling Stones, Jimi Hendrix, The Beach Boys, Pink Floyd, The Who, and many other awesome bands. _I'm in vintage heaven. This is my paradise._

"So I'm really in the 1960's Petunia?" Angelí said while softly touching the posters.

"Well yeah. I don't know your whole story really, why don't you tell me?" Petunia sits on her bed and motions Angelí to sit next to her.

"Wait, quick question Petunia, how old are you?"

"Oh, I'm 11, turning 12 this year."

 _For an almost 12 year old, she's really mature._ "Okay, well you see... I'm really going to put my faith in you because you're the only person here who wants to really know what I'm thinking and not what may be wrong with my head. Okay... Well you see... Damn I already said that… hm, I'm from the year 2015."

Petunia just stares and raises an eyebrow for Angelí to continue.

"Like I said in the car, I was in a car accident. I'm 19 years old Petunia, in a soon to be 9-year-old's body. I don't know where the other girl is. Clarisse, the girls body, is either in my body, or gone. So as I said, I was in a car accident and I woke up here. I'm not sure I'm even supposed to be here. What if the girl was supposed to die and I took her place? This sounds grim and for a more adult opinion to be honest but all I have is you."

Petunia was touched that she was needed. She's always living in her younger sister's shadow. As soon as Lily was born, she was forgotten. Now especially with her magic, Petunia doesn't feel all that special.

"Well, Angelí, all I can do right now is listen to you and believe you. I believe you because you don't act as hyper as Lily. Also you talk like our babysitter. You know she introduced me to all these bands and your face looks like you really like them, like she does."

Angelí was relieved she was being taken serious, _well... by a 12 year old._

"But," continued Petunia, "you are a witch."

Angelí didn't know what to say, she was confused and honestly being called a witch one again was making it harder to deny.

"But how do you know, I mean I haven't seen Lily change like I can."

"Lily can make flowers grow, when she met Sev at the park, the only reason he even pointed out that Lily was a witch was because she was floating in the air after jumping off the swings. But you're different. I can sense it." Angelí was uncertain whether all she was saying was good or disturbing.

"I want to meet this Sev. Well I want to talk to his mother." Angelí stood up to ask Lily to take her to Sev.

"Um I'm not sure if he'll let you talk to his mom, he's been to our house but Lily has never been to his house." Petunia looked nervous for a second but Angelí didn't care. She wanted answers and she wants them now.

Angelí walked out and saw Lily getting ready to leave. "Hey Lily, where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm on my way to go meet up with Sev, I can't wait to tell him about you!"

"I'm going," Lily looked like she didn't want her to meet Sev, "can I borrow a coat? Looks like it might rain."

"Um... Alright... What color would you like?" Lily asks, slowly opening her closet waiting for her to change her mind.

"Do you have black?" _Because I refuse to wear pink._

"Yes but it's a little too big on me, Tunie bought it for me. You can keep it. Here" Lily hands her the coat and starts to walk out. _I guess she's not staying._

"I'll talk to you later Petunia!" Yells Angelí.

†

Lily leads her to a stream that looked gray and dirty.

"Hey Lily, what's up with the water?"

"Oh the factories dump it there. No biggie."

 _What?! That's hazardous! Ugh the 1960's aren't up to date to 2015 health code violations. What a pity._

Angelí keeps walking and in the distance she sees a boy sitting on the damp grass with his knees to his face.

"Hey Sev! You will never guess who we picked up yesterday!" The boy looks up and Angelí sees his hair long and pointing everywhere, wearing a thin shirt, tiny holes around the collars and messy pants.

"Um, hello, my name is Angelí," again she said pointing to her head, "and this is Clarisse." Her hand motioning her body, "Stand up, I don't want you to get sick in this weather. Well, if it's cold. I honestly don't feel anything. You know what here, put on my sweater, I won't be needing it right now." She takes off her sweater and hands it to him so he can't reject her offer.

The boy shyly puts on the sweater and blushes at the immediate warmth. "Um, thank you. My name is Severus, Severus Snape."

Angelí stops breathing. _Severus SNAPE. What. WHAT. Oh this poor child. Oh my fuck. Lily. The heartbreaker. Jesus fuck. This battered kid is SEVERUS SNAPE. OH GOD. I KNOW WHERE I AM._

Lily and Sev stare at Angelí's shocked frozen face and suddenly her hair starts turning white.

Angelí wakes up from her shock and rushes to hold Severus's face with her palms. "OH YOU'RE SEVERUS SNAPE. OH! OH!" She hugs him and starts babbling and jumping. She freezes, going back to holding his face, "I can save you." She whispers with a very serious face.

"TAKE ME TO YOUR MOTHER RIGHT NOW!" Angelí's hair turns blue with determination to help Severus Snape.

"You're a witch! Wait. You can't go to my house. No. I refuse." Severus was confused for a second, but the thought of taking her to his house straightened him out.

"What? Oh yes, I'm a witch. Everything makes sense now. I'm a witch. And not just any witch. A metamorphmagus! Awesome. Fucking A. Yes. Oh I love my life. I can fix things. THIS WORLD IS REAL. Wow. I'm amazed," her hair turns yellow, "Severus, you must, MUST, take me to your house, I need to speak to your mother! I'm... I'm a..." _Damn how do I not mess everything up? If I continue with the future thing, things won't go my way. What do they call people that can see into the future. Damn Trelawney was a... A seer!_ "I'm a seer, yes. That's why I'm stuck in between years. Yes. That's right. I'm a seer! And I have important things to talk to your mother about stuff, important, crucial stuff. Take me to her now. I don't care if your dad's there. I'll take care of it. Take me to your house now!"

Severus wasn't sure if to believe her or not. But she knew all these things from the magical world and she said she was a seer. Maybe what she has to say is really important. _She knows about my dad. Not even Lily knows about him._

"Okay. I'll take you." Severus stiffly turns around and starts walking towards his house with Angelí behind him, hoping he doesn't regret taking her.

Lily though, she was confused. _He's never let me go to his house. Why does she get to go to his house? What's going on? He's my friend. I'll guess I'll have to find out._ Lily follows with a confused face.

†

 **Okie Dokie, let us hope I'm doing alright.**


	7. Magic

My brother thought it would be funny to delete my chapters from my flash-drive for his music... so i had to rewrite my new chapters. #sobbing

†

 _I'm going to regret everything. Mum is going to be so mad at me. What if Tobias is there? He was there when I snuck out the kitchen window._ Severus wasn't sure if this Angelí girl was reliable. Her accent threw him off a little to be honest. _Wait, Lily is following us. I don't want to show her where I live. No, if Tobias is there, she'll never want to speak to me again._

Severus stops walking and turns around looking at Lily.

"I'm sorry Lily, but I don't want you to come. I... There are some things I can't let you see." Severus looks to the ground ashamed.

"Wha? Why? What about her!" She says pointing at Angelí rudely, "why does she get to go over your house?" Angelí just steps a little forward.

"I, for one am not going to find something new, I already know what to expect. But you, you Lily, are too young to understand what we're going into." Lily was getting more frustrated.

"But Sev, it's not fair! I've been your friend longer than her!" Severus just made a face at her, _why doesn't she understand!_

"No! I promise it isn't like that. This is between me and my parents. Not between you and Angelí. If things were safer I'd let you come."

"Yes Lily," Angelí tried to reassure her, "this isn't about playing favorites. We literally just met. This is serious stuff."

Lily knew she was losing this battle. "Fine." She turned around and stomped back home. Or at least Angelí and Severus thought so.

†

They made it back to his house, looking crooked and very gray.

"Look Angelí, I'm not sure how to tell you but-"

Angelí held her hand up, "No. I know what we're facing. Trust me, if it wasn't serious I wouldn't be here. And don't worry about Tobias. I can and will handle him."

"Can we just have a moment before we step in. I want to prepare myself for anything." He said reluctantly looking at his front door.

"Of course Severus."

Angelí stared at Severus from the corner if her eye. _Wow, even at this age it looks like he's building up his occlumency shields. Tobias is going to pay for all he's done._

"Okay, I'm ready."

†

Walking into the house both of the kids stepped very cautiously. Angelí was beginning to worry whether this was such a bright idea. _No, I can do this. He needs me._

"Wait here, I want to check if Tobias is here and call for my mother." Severus thought quickly. "If anything stand in the near the corner next to the door for an easy exit."

 _Easy exit? What the hell?_ "Okay. I'll wait here." Angelí watches him walk up the stairs and wonders what she's going to say.

 _I'm an idiot. I read the books when I was like 13. I saw the movies and all but I can't possibly remember it all. What if she wants details? No wait. I said I was a seer. Seers don't know everything. And I remember all the important things, that's what matters!_

She hears footsteps in the distance and prepares herself. Severus holds his mother's weight and is helping her down the stairs. Her long gray dress looking sizes to big, dirty and ripped in the oddest of places. Her hair up in a dirty bun but obviously not on purpose. Her eyes hollow and afraid. Her lower lip swollen and her arms frail and walking with a limp.

Angelí's eyes misty and filled with anger for Tobias, composes herself and picks her chin up. _For Severus and Eileen I will do it all._

Softly Angelí begins to talk, "Hello Eileen Snape nee Prince. My name is Clarisse Odette, I've come here to help you both escape Tobias wrath. I'm appalled at what he's made you go through, and I will do everything in my power to help."

†

Eileen Snape had been recovering from this morning events. Tobias wanted to know how Severus left without him being notified. She tried to get away from him by hiding in her room but he caught her in the hallway. After he had his fun he left to the local bar. _At least this wasn't one of his strongest beatings._

She healed herself with some weak potions she's made from ingredients she found near her muggle neighborhood and before she knew it her front door opened. She stilled thinking at the thought of Tobias coming back and seeing her mildly healed so quickly. She heard footsteps coming to her room and waited for the worst.

"Mother…" relief flooded through her body and she limped to open her door.

"Come in Severus."

Severus used to seeing her mother in such state didn't even make a comment on her looks.

"Mother, I've brought someone here that wants to speak to you. She's a witch."

"Severus, I told you already, I didn't want that Lily girl here. She wouldn't understand, she's too innocent for this. Just because she's a witch doesn't mean she's allowed here. What if Tobias were to walk in here suddenly?"

"I know mother but this witch isn't Lily. Lily said they picked her up, I didn't get to know much about her because when I introduced myself she went hysterical… mother, her hair turned white, then blue, then yellow. She started telling me things I didn't truly understand and she knew about Tobias and that she must speak to you. She… she also said that she's a metamorphmagus, and mother.. She's a seer." Severus hesitated but continued, "She said that she can save me."

Eileen just sat there listening to her son's story. Stunned because she never really went in depth with him about the many types of powers a wizard can be born with, he's still too young for that. This witch must have something important to tell them to come into their house, especially if she said her son needed saving.

†

Ayeeeee


	8. Testing Limits

sup.

†

"Hello Eileen Snape nee Prince. My name is Clarisse Odette, I've come here to help you both escape Tobias wrath. I'm appalled at what he's made you go through, and I will do everything in my power to help."

 _Chin up Anj, must be professional to be taken serious. No wait. My name is Clarisse._

"But first. I must ask you... why is it that you keep being in Tobias's horrid presence? Because a pure blooded witch like you, has been raised to defend herself with magic whilst in your diapers, and should not be looking like this," She said pointing at Eileen's face and tattered clothing, "nor living with such conditions." Pointing at the crumbling drywall and dirty carpet. "I will help you but I need to be answered, why you make your future incredibly brilliant son live on like this. I've only been an orphan for a while and honestly, the way you have led this life makes me not want to have my parents back if they were to be like you."

Severus Snape, although mad at how Clarisse was berating his mother was thinking, _FINALLY SOMEONE ASKS MOTHER WHY SHE STAYS WITH TOBIAS._

Eileen felt like she was slapped on the face. She'd been slapped many times but this really stung her, it made her feel terrible on the outside and inside. She held onto her son and sat on the weak couch. Tearing up Eileen turns to Clarisse.

"I don't know." she says softly.

Clarisse wasn't sure how to answer but waited for Eileen to continue. That's if she had more to say.

"I honestly don't know. Every time I try to leave or fight back my body won't let me. I've gotten used to feeling powerless that I just do as he says. I try to protect my Severus as much as I can but that only lasts so long before Tobias tires of me, leaving me weak and worthless and unable to shield my son. And-" The door slams open.

"EILEEN I LEFT MY WALLET HERE, LOOK FOR IT YOU WORTHLESS FREAK."

Eileen robotically stands up and stoically searches for his wallet as if she hasn't been beaten a while ago. Clarisse looks at her and begins to worry at Eileen's immediate response. _Really Eileen, we were in the middle of a conversation._

Immediately the room was filled with a horrid stench and Clarisse turns to face a disgusting looking man with a hunched back, greasy brown hair and looking like the many homeless men she's walked by at Skidrow. _He looks nothing like how the older Severus Snape looks like. Thank God._

Tobias scans the room and his eyes fall on the boy and girl staring back at.

"HAH, my son finally got some pussy. Finally he does something good, now that you're done with her boy, how about I give her a go."

Tobias walked forward to try and grab Clarisse until Severus screams, "No! Don't touch her!" But it was too late. He grabbed her and slammed her to the wall where she collapsed on the wall in shock. Severus tried to jump on Tobias to stop him from hurting her, to give her time to try and runaway. Tobias grabbed Severus from his collar and through him in the cupboard nearby. He turned and noticed his wife still out there. He grabs her as well but she resists, mumbling to herself, "But I've got to find your wallet, you've ordered me, I must obey." but her voice is muffled by him throwing her into the cupboard and stuffing her with her son.

Clarisse finally gathering her thoughts begins to plot.

 _Fuck that hurt. What do I do? I mean I'm just a little girl! What can I do? I'm to sma- wow, i would forget I'm a metamorphmagus._

Clarisse slowly stands to come face to face Tobias disgusting smile. She begins to laugh and confuses Tobias. _What's goin on here?_

Her new white hair begins to swirl around her while she laughs hysterically. The little bit of light on in the house starts flickering, and the air in the house begins to thicken. Her nails begin to grow longer and sharper and black. Not only that but her bones on her fingers begin to lengthen also, her legs begin to grow. Clarisse feels the changes, her skin turning as white as her hair, her red eyes, her feral grin turning into sharp long teeth, waiting to bite her prey. _Hopefully I look like the witch from Left4Dead..._

She feels herself getting taller and watching the disgrace of a human begin to freeze in horror and turn pale, she takes a step forward to Tobias.

"Come here Tobias," she cackles, "I want to see you try and get some, as you just said to your 9 year old son!"

"Ss-see here girl," trembles Tobias, "I-I didn't mean none of that."

"Oh really? What did you mean? You seemed very clear on what you were going to do to me a couple breaths ago." She walks closer to him and can smell his putrid breath mixed with fear. "Sit Down." she growls, Tobias stumbles to sit on the battered couch.

She stands back and begins to change back to her little girl appearance, only more innocent. "This is what's going to happen. You will walk out of this house and return in a month's time, exactly a month. If not, I will come find you and rip each and every appendage starting with your dick, kapeesh?"

He tried to talk back, _I ain't scared of no little girl!_ Clarisse noticed his change of thought on his face, she lengthens a fingernail into knife like sharpness and aimed it at his jugular.

"Don't try anything Tobias, a muggle like you can't do anything to a magical like me. Especially a child, you know accidental magic is prone to be deadly when it's not so accidental. But what would kids know about controlling their magic to kill? Now, get out. If you want to live without scars, I suggest you leave and not bother Eileen nor Severus or there will be consequences!" She said making a little tear on his skin making blood come down.

He stands up and speed walks to the door. She follows him outside to make sure he does as he was told. While turning to walk in inside she catches auburn hair in the bushes. _Are you kidding me?_

She walks to the bushes and see's Lily petrified next to the bushes with eyes closed and shaking limbs.

"Get your ass inside Lily!"

†

Sooo, yeah.


	9. Lily's Consequence

hey

†

"Get your ass inside Lily!"

Lily squeals and tries to run away back home. _What is this? I have to tell dad! The girl is evil. She's a monster! She's going to eat Sev and his mom! I have to call the police!_

Clarisse grabs her by her shoulder and shoves her into the house, slams the door and decides to call the rest down.

Clarisse walks to the cupboard and frees Eileen and Severus.

"SEV!" Lily screams and runs to hug him, "WE MUST LEAVE NOW! SHE'S EVIL! SHE TURNED INTO A MONSTER!"

Clarisse walks next to Eileen, "Hey um, is there a way to shut her up? Make her stop moving and stuff? She kind of saw me in action and I know you guys have a way of changing memories so it'd be great to do that." Eileen nodded and passed a very weak calming draught to Lily, "Lily, drink this. Now." Eileen said firmly. Lily grabbed the bottle and chugged it down.

 _Bloody Gryffindors and their easy trust._

Lily felt like suddenly everything that just happened was normal but she knew it wasn't, she just didn't have the energy to argue it. She sat on the battered couch and didn't know what to do, with all her energy gone, she no longer had a reason to talk.

"Erase her memories," said Clarisse, "of the last 15 minutes, she saw to much. Plus I really don't want her to know I'm a seer and a metamorphmagus."

"But why don't you want her to remember?" asked Severus.

"I think I just explained myself, I don't want her to know about my abilities."

"Yeah but you didn't explain why you didn't want her to know." Severus said.

"Oh well because I don't want her babbling about my powers, and you know how much she talks. Also because she was a little bit traumatized with how I looked a while ago."

Severus doesn't believe her but he does know Lily can't keep a secret.

Eileen turned to Lily and took out her wand. _Hmm so that's how a wand looks like… Awesome!_

Eileen's wand was yellow colored, with rings around the handle and 3 small rings around the tip.

"Obliviate"

Severus never saw his mother actually cast spells, she usually did them when he was gone, asleep or locked in his room. He has seen her make potions but that's all he's seen until now. He knew that that spell was a big one because he saw his mother look more distraught and her hand tremble. _Obliviate, my first spell._

Eileen finished with Lily and turned to her son, "Severus, don't use this spell until you've graduated or studied it well. It's a very difficult spell to control and can backfire horrifically."

Lily looked a little hazy but then blinked for a second and smiled at everyone. "Well, it was great to meet you mam, but I think I better head on home. Clarisse, you know your way back right?" She stood up and walked to the door to open it.

"Um yeah, tell Petunia to leave her bedroom door open cause I want to talk to her."

"Mhm." Lily walked out.

"Well, what did you change?" Clarisse said facing Eileen.

"Um just that we met and had some tea while she told me facts about her and that's basically it." Eileen sat on her couch looking exhausted.

"Hmm, well Eileen, you know, I sent Tobias away for good, well he'll be back for a while but then he'll be permanently gone for good. So... I know you can do wonders with that wand in your hand." Clarisse said pointing at Eileen's wand and looking around the house.

"Well honestly," Eileen said blushing and looking down, "I haven't used a lot of magic in almost 10 year and so I'm rusty. Also, I was never that well in Transfiguration." She kept looking down ashamed.

"Hm, well now is your time to practice and get better. So I'm going to give you this night to rest and tomorrow I'll come by and you start changing the house to actually look like a house."

Clarisse turned to walk away but she turned to Severus and gave him a big hug, "Rest well Severus, great things are about to happen to you and me." She walked to the door and as she was walking out she loudly said, "You know I think you can turn fruit to imitate other food such as meat or bread."

†

Severus laid wide awake on the bed looking at the ceiling. No one had talked to him like that. He could practically feel the genuineness Clarisse radiated when she spoke to him. Lily is a great person, she really is, but she never talked to him like Clarisse did. Clarisse worried about him and defended him. And she just met him, sort of. Tonight he laid next to his mother, the first time in his life he was hugged to sleep. He'd never felt happier than today. With those last thoughts Severus slept a nightmare-less sleep.

†

Clarisse slept in Petunia's room this time after pleading to her that Lily's room's a nightmare and she just can't handle the pink another night. Petunia has a small twin sized bed that Clarisse can't fit in but after arguing back and forth that Clarisse can sleep soundly on the floor because of the many times she's slept on the concrete floor during practice breaks in her old life, Petunia let her stay over her room.

 _Honestly Petunia is probably the only one I'd trust with my other life._

Clarisse sat up and walked to Petunia's desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil.

 **Things I Gotta Do To Change Everything**

 **Help Severus have a happy life**

 **Eileen reconcile with her parents**

 **Help Petunia not resent Lily (Compromise maybe)**

 **Start a music career in the Wizarding World**

 **Maybe get into acting..**

 **Help Muggleborns (sorta)**

 **Invest! (Google, Apple, Yahoo, etc.)**

 **Hogwarts? Homeschool?**

 **Discredit Dumbledore**

 **KILL TOM RIDDLE #HORCRUXES 7-8?**

 **Diary**

 **Ring**

 **Locket**

 **Cup**

 **Tiara(?)**

 **Snake _(? didn't JK say that the snake was freed from the zoo when Harry put his cousin in the cage?)_**

 **Not Harry so Tom is the last piece….(right?)**

 _Yup, that looks great. You know, maybe I should write this in Spanish for people to happen to walk upon it._

She grabs another clean sheet of paper and rewrites the list. She starts tearing the other paper into pieces and spits on it so it would stick together and stay that way. _Paranoid much?_

She moved into a comfortable position and fell to sleep immediately.

†

What up, what up?


	10. Almost Starting

Hola

†

The next day Clarisse grabbed all of her belongings to get ready to leave the Evan's house. She woke up early to have her bags by the door and to make a quick breakfast for the family who let her stay at their house.

She started preparing her last meal, bacon, and started to set up the table that was now filled with pancakes and eggs, freshly squeezed orange juice, and her famous cinnamon coffee. She also had packed food for Eileen and Severus on the side. Petunia was the first out, "Is that bacon mum?"

"Why yes it is sweetie," giggled Clarisse, "It's my thank you offering, you know, cooking with your food." The girls laughed and in walked in Holly and Jerry.

"Wow Clarisse!" exclaimed Holly, "Did you do all this?" She said sitting down on her chair and taking her cup of coffee.

"Why yes I did, it's sorta thank you for letting me stay for two nights, my gift for y'all."

"Y'all? Are you taller Clarisse?" In yawned Lily.

 _Damn, forgot to get shorter. How else was I supposed to reach the counter and not get burned._

Clarisse very slowly returned to her 'normal' height, "What? No. Um y'all means you all. It's sort of southern slang in the states."

"How do you know so much of the states? I mean besides the accent you have it looks like you were born and raised her. By the way this is delicious." said Jerry while taking a sip of the cinnamon coffee.

"Uh you know what, uh my parents are from here but I was born and left in America and uh, I was recently transferred to St. Agustin's Orphanage because there was uh, supposedly a living relative her but uh, on my way here that relative died and I guess with the hit I had in my head and uh, all that dilemma, plus the traveling you know, I got out of control and my magic reacted in some sort of uh, _what's that word_ … Defense!… yeaaaa." _gosh I hope that was convincing enough to get them off my back._

"Hm, I guess I understand your random outbursts then…" said Holly.

"Yup, that's what it was… Anyways I'm going to stay at the Snape's house because they have a room for me." _I think._

"The Snapes! When did you visit them?" asked Holly.

"Oh yes! We went yesterday and I met Sev's mum finally! It was grand talking to her! We had tea and everything!" Lily yelled out.

"Mhm, and well Eileen said she would help me with some mind stuff because my magic needs to get somewhat controlled unlike Lily." _God I'm such a liar. Maybe I_ should _become and actress._

"Oh well, are you sure sweetie?" Holly looked worried.

"Yep, and you don't even have to worry, eventually we'll see each other again because I'll visit Petunia a lot…" Clarisse said smiling at Petunia noticing Lily trying to get attention, "and maybe because Lily also is going to have some similar education as I am when I turn 11." Clarisse finished with a straight face.

Petunia finally felt like someone liked her. Even though Lily is trying to get the attention Clarisse just doesn't budge like her parents.

"Uh-huh, well I'm going to get going," She said while filling up plastic cups with hot coffee.

She walked to the door and Petunia followed her. "You sure you're going to be alright?"

"Yes I am, don't worry Fiver, I've got big plans for us. Hey do you sing and-or play any instruments?" She said calmly while trying to arrange her things for the best way to carry them down the road.

 _Fiver?_ "Uh yeah I can sing a little. I can play the violin well enough." Petunia said with a curious face.

"Okay well soon I'll bring by a guitar for you to learn how to play while I learn how to play the bass. I will write music notes for you to learn because I'm totally going to take credit from some awesome future music."

Petunia looked a little unsure, _that is unfair! Who would steal music from the future!_

Clarisse saw her face and began to explain. "But only in the Wizarding world. I won't bring any of them to the muggles or that would totally destroy music evolution and I'm not that much of a dick."

Petunia's mind was whirling, "Wait, you're going to take me into the wizarding world? Awesome!" _Lily has never told me she was going to take me with her._

"Well of course Petunia, you are part of our world whether you like it or not but I'm going to help you understand it even though you are a muggle. And trust me we are going to be a hit. I'll start everything and you just have to be there with me. I got this, this is my time to shine. Well ours, because starting a band is not going solo. Anyways, I'll see you later Fiver."

She walked out and left an astonished Petunia in her home. _This girl talks weird and acts weird but I know she is totally serious about this._

†

Clarisse finally made it a house away from Eileen's but she was tired. _Fuck, I need to exercise. No way am I ending like how I used to be._

"SEVERUS! CAN YOU LEND ME A HAND?" screamed Clarisse.

Out came running the little 9 year old boy from his house looking alarmed and totally unprepared. "Huh. What happened?" He said looking around confused.

Clarisse giggled and motioned to her hands with a face that was asking for help. Severus caught on and grabbed her luggage and left her with her carry-on and a paper bag.

"You look absolutely adorable. Thank you so much for helping me." she said while dropping of her satchel on the ugly couch. And helping herself to the kitchen and unloading the food.

Severus was blushing by the stairs and then followed her in the kitchen. "Uh, what's that?"

"Breakfast. I made it, call your mom so we can eat together, I brought her my awesome coffee also."

Severus avoiding her gaze because of his red face ran upstairs to grab his mom. And to escape his embarrassed face.

He walked into his mom's room and saw her already dressed.

"My son, why are you all red around the face?" She said with the smallest of smiles on her face.

He looked down and said, "Nothing." getting even more red in the process.

"Uh Clarisse said to come downstairs. She brought us breakfast that she uh, she cooked." He said still avoiding her gaze.

"Alright son, let's go." She limped down the stairs and into the kitchen to see the breakfast she brought.

"Good morning, hope you enjoy breakfast." She sat and began eating a piece of bacon and holding a cup of coffee.

Eileen hadn't seen or let alone taken a good smell of food in so long she eagerly took a seat. Sitting with a plate full of food in front of her truly was an ice breaker on how much she has neglected her son and her life. Staring at the wisps of steam coming from her coffee she saw the last decade of her life passing by.


	11. Diagon Alley

HEY

†

Eileen hadn't seen or let alone taken a good smell of food in so long she eagerly took a seat. Sitting with a plate full of food in front of her truly was an ice breaker on how much she has neglected her son and her life. Staring at the wisps of steam coming from her coffee she saw the last decade of her life passing by.

†

Eileen came from a rich privileged life, a life where family came first and saying no to them was rare. Suddenly when out on a walk she met Tobias, a man with a very interesting muggle life. A life she wanted to learn more and more about, _how can muggles survive without magic?_ How he came upon her, she never questioned but he was there and the first muggle she ever met. She was infatuated with what he taught her she thought it was love. _What else could it be?_ Suddenly her family was not her priority, but wanting to be like a muggle and knowing only Tobias can give her that life. She thought an arranged marriage was not okay and that muggles had it right to marry for love. She wanted to make her own choices. And even though she had the right ideas, she picked the wrong man to live by them. _Suddenly it all went down._

 _ **10 years ago, March 1959**_

Her wedding day, _more like elope day_ , was quick and and awkward. Tobias gave her a paper of how a basic marriage should be like. What did she know about muggle marriages, she didn't question him, she just went along with everything he told her to do, she didn't want to seem like an outsider. Even the officiator gave her a weird look during the wedding. As if he knew she shouldn't be here.

 _ **6 months later**_

Life for a very pregnant Eileen was happy and full of bliss. She was living in a beautiful two story, two bedroom house. With a small patch of green to plant vegetables or _maybe potion ingredients? No, that wouldn't be very muggle._ Five months carrying a child whom she knew she would love forever. _But would Tobias? What am I saying, of course he will._

 _ **7 months later**_

Eileen had been panicking, her 2 month old baby was performing magic. _Impossible. It must have been me. Accidental magic doesn't start until at least 3 years old._ She had seen Severus summoning his blanket to wrap himself, _I thought he'd be a squib like the other purebloods._ But she was still proud of him, that he would at least grow up happily muggle. Different from the likes of the Blacks and Malfoys but like the Abbotts and the Longbottoms.

 _ **3 years later**_

She has tried to play off Severus accidental magic as hers because of her "misuse" to her wand to sway Tobias away from her son, but she has paid badly for "her" outbursts. Tobias wants to have a magic-less life but Eileen is screwing up his life, he tells her. The first two years started with verbal abuse but this year he took it to another level. Severus's toys were floating in the living room and Eileen was in the kitchen. Tobias wasn't supposed to be home until 5pm but he came home early. She never had the time to stop Severus's magic just take out her wand and Tobias saw her frozen not knowing what to do but watch Tobias face fill with fury.

"You know, I thought I'd never have to do this but you don't listen! I order you to stop using magic!"

Nothing happened but Eileen couldn't move. The toys were still floating and Tobias look confused and still angry. That is until Severus giggled and called upon the toys to come closer to him. That was when he noticed Eileen wasn't doing the magic. It was his son.

"He's like your kind! He has magic! I thought you said he wouldn't be like them!"

Eileen just stood there looking at him with pleading eyes.

"SPEAK WOMAN!"

"I said there would be a possibility! I thought because of how many squibs have been born with all the purebloods that it would be the same way for me. If anything your muggle blood made his magic more viable than another magical…"

"ARE YOU SAYING THIS IS MY FAULT!"

"NO Tobias! No I didn't mean it like that! I meant um, I meant that um..-" Smack!

"Tobias NO! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!"

She was never struck in the face before or her face and all over her body. But today she experienced what she has gratefully missed until now and the following 4 years. And after some time he wasn't satisfied with only punishing Eileen. The following 2 years Severus has been struck at least a dozen times because his magic would flare at random times around Tobias.

†

Clarisse was eating her food when she noticed Eileen had been frozen for the past 10 minutes. Severus had returned downstairs when she flicked her head at his mom. "What's up with her?"

Severus turned to his mother and shrugged, "Sometimes that happens…"

"Well wake her up so she could eat yeah." She grabbed her coffee cup and saw Severus nudge his mom to reality.

"Oh, sorry! I rarely have time to think on my own and when I do, I go far."

Severus sat down in front of his plate and started with the bacon. "This tastes amazing! What's it called?"

"Oh it's Bacon, wait until you try it on a Burger or Pizza, so good!" Clarisse said. Handed him a cup of fresh orange juice and went back to her food.

Severus was glad she didn't make it a big deal about him not knowing what certain food tastes like.

"Eileen," said Clarisse, "Today we will go to the city to look for a muggle lawyer to have your marriage dissolved. I would say to heal yourself but that won't help with your case. After being in the city for a while we will go to Diagon Alley," _I hope I'm not pushing my luck_ , "I need to exchange some of my sorta stolen money at Gringotts and open up an account-er vault."

Eileen being used to be ordered around just agreed to whatever she said because honestly everything she said sounded reasonable.

They finished their food and prepared to leave, Clarisse pulled out some gray tights and a long yellow t-shirt with folded sleeves, _this looks more american vintage… then again I don't know how fashion is supposed to be in Britain, eh I'll find out today._ She waited for Eileen and Severus at the door for a while and when they did come down she saw Severus in an almost clean white shirt and raggy jeans. She walked to the black jacket she gave him and threw it at him to put on.

"There, now you look super punk. Mess with your hair to give it more of a messy look. Li-no not like that, okay there. You look like how I'd dress my future kids." She turned around and walked out to the front and suddenly stopped.

"Okay I have no idea where to go now because I am not from here." Eileen raised an eyebrow at her, walked to the curb and pulled out her wand. A double decker bus was suddenly in front of them. _Totally forgot about that._

"ello milady, nd lil children ma name is-" Eileen just walked in and Severus followed her and sat down. "-okay then." Clarisse shrugged and sat next to Severus, she has seen what happened the first time Harry used the bus so she grabbed onto his hand like her life depended on it. She was watching the bus and all the decorations that she didn't notice Severus blush nor Eileen's ghost smile.

"Where ya off to mam?" the man said.

"Take us to the Leaky, Stan." Eileen said with a straight face.

 _Haha, what? I haven't had time to mentally prepare myself for Diagon Alley. Oh I'm not ready._

Clarisse didn't have time to feel the twists and turns of the bus trying to calm herself down at the fact that she was entering a very real magical world.

 _Okay what._ She finally noticed the bus. stopped moving and Severus was pulling her arm to get down. She held onto him and got off the bus.

"Uh, Clarisse," called Severus, "You're hair turned purple while you were thinking on the bus." His face was red but serious.

"Oh, okay thanks for telling me." Each step she took she made her hair go darker and darker so her hair would turn back to black.

Eileen walked to the door and held it open for Clarisse and her son to follow.

"Umm, why are we here?" Asked Clarisse wondering whether to start hyperventilating or just act cool. Obviously she chose the latter.

"Oh well the magical solicitors can work in both muggle contracts and magic contracts. Might as well do everything you asked for right now."

"Uh-hu.. Okay then. I'm going to follow you in and help you with the basics. Everything you can't really say." _I feel so mature. Not even was I like this at home._ _ **Home…**_

Eileen and some other customers were walking towards the back of the place and Clarisse was vibrating with happiness.

"Control yourself Clarisse, your hair looks like it's ready to throw-up a rainbow." said Severus with a little smirk.

"You don't understand Severus. I'm about to enter the magical world. Me, I, Yo! Yo voy a entrar al mundo mágico y este quiere que me calme!" She kept mumbling but it looked like her rant was calming her down.

"What did you say?" Asked Severus.

"Huh? Oh I said I'm about to enter the magical world, and obviously for the first time ever, and YOU want ME to calm down! Haha yeah right!" She said with an eye-roll.

She didn't even notice she was already on Diagon Alley until she stopped mid eye-roll at Severus. "we're here." She said silently.

It looked almost like how the movies portrayed it, just not busy at all and there were some wizards on their brooms passing above them. The streets looked wider and to Clarisse it looked like if anything cars could be taking route through here. Eileen told them to look for a sign of where a solicitor could be at but Clarisse was taking her sweet time admiring the decorations Severus was the first to find something.

"Look ma, over there." Severus said pointing at a very sophisticated looking Law-Firm.

Eileen gathered her courage and went through the door. Clarisse knowing they wouldn't take her words serious made herself get taller and added some age to her face. Now she stood 5 feet tall and looked old enough to pass for 17 years old. Her features also changed, she had honey brown hair and it was very curly and dark brown eyes. Her skin complexion darkened a bit and her lips looked thinner and more grim and serious.

Eileen with her chin up looked at the waiting secretary and said, "I'm here to get a muggle divorce."

The secretary nodded and stood to walk them to a private room. She wore beautiful gray robes and underneath you could tell she wore regular professional muggle clothing. Although wizarding robes looked nice Clarisse didn't think she was up to wearing much of those in the future.

They all took a seat on what was a meeting room and waited until a tall man walked in. Clarisse raised an eyebrow and gave a not bad look. The secretary saw her and made eye-contact with her as if saying, "I know."

"So, you're here to get a divorce. Why and what do you want from him?" He took out his papers without looking up and with his bluntness Eileen didn't know how to respond so Clarisse had to take charge.

"Well, _Sir._ " _Fuck man at least tell us your name._ "Your client here would like to divorce her abusive Muggle husband. She just wants the house she resides in and her son so-" She was cut off by the man.

"Excuse me who are you and why are you speaking for her?" He said not even bothering to look up. Clarisse narrowed her eyes. _Okay mister cute lawyer cut me off and be rude._

"Well as I said. Her husband has verbally and physically abused her, she can't just let out these facts like a river. Which is why I'm here, to tell you what's up with her marraige. Also if you had the ability to look at your client, you'd see that she desirability needs this divorce."

He just blinked and got back to his paperwork. "Okay then. My secretary said this was a muggle marriage?"

Eileen finally got herself together and responded, "Uh, yes, we eloped really, we said our vows, signed papers and left."

"Really," said the lawyer frowning, "If it wasn't a muggle marriage why did you say your vows?"

"Well Toby wanted to represent his parents marriage ceremony so he told me what to say and I followed through."

"Well regular elopements all you do is ask for papers, sign them and you're married. Hmm." He took out a small stacks of parchment and split them in threes.

"Okay these," he said pointing at the first stack, "are for you to write a report of his abuse, helps the divorce finalize much more quickly therefore you must write as much as you can remember that he's done to you.."

Grabbing the second set he continued, "Now this stack is really just asking what you want out of the divorce, so under this line you write your demands, for example the house and custody of your son. And then you sign off at the bottom of this line."

Clarisse grabbed the papers for her to read quickly and before he said anything else she added, "Can she also have magical restraining orders against her husband… if that's a thing." She gave the papers to Eileen to start filling out and saw that Severus joined her in remembering the times she's passed out after so many hits.

The man finally looked up, puzzled and shocked, "Uh actually yes, we can, um I'm sorry how old are you?"

Clarisse morphed back to her 9 year old self, "I'm 9 years old but academically strong."

The man looking even more astonished just nodded and went back to his papers. "Now this last part is the actual divorce but first I have to talk about your vows. What exactly was what he told you to say?" He said finally paying attention to his client.

Eileen looked away not making eye-contact and said:

"I, Eileen Prince, offer you myself in marriage. I vow, in honesty and with sincerity, to be for you an obedient and faithful wife."

"I ,Tobias Snape, pledge in honesty and sincerity, to be for you a faithful and helpful husband."

When she was done reciting the vows a tear ran down her face. Clarisse held her hand with a confused face. She looked at the lawyer who went rigid but his face looked like a moment of clarity passed through his face.

"We were so happy to get married. I was the happiest that day. And it went down because of my magic." She began to get angry but Clarisse in mild anger stood up and grabbed her hand.

"A man is supposed to love all of you, make you happiest because he accepts your flaws and not point them out and fill you with shame. What you had was a controlling marriage which I now understand. But I'm here to make it better." She hugged her and whispered the last part, "Remember what I said. I'm here to save you and most importantly your son."

"Well," interrupted the lawyer, "This will get a bit tricky, what you need is something of his, anything that might have his essence of his to break the vow. The vow you made was not an unbreakable vow because he isn't a magical but it was a vow nonetheless. And then sign the documents that he also needs to sign, the sooner the better, you have 5 months to have these signed or your marriage will stay intact."

"Alright we'll have the papers this time next month." Clarisse added.

Severus stood up and looked at his mom, "Uh mum, I didn't really know why when you left the room this morning I grabbed his watch but I guess this explains things. It has his, ya know, essence and stuff." He said shyly.

Clarisse went to his side and hugged him, "Wow! Severus you're a genius!" She let go of him to grab his hand and drag him to the huge chair on the other side of the meeting table. She sat next to him and got comfortable to see what the lawyer would do with the watch.

"Eileen, may I have your marriage-band?" Said the lawyer. She slowly took of her ring and put it on the table next to the watch. He called his secretary and she came back with what looked like a potion. He walked to a small shelf of books and pulled out a new looking one.

"Divorces aren't as slow as muggles nowadays. Unless you get married in a traditional wizarding marriage, because then you are stuck for eternity. Literally. So anyways."

He opened the book to where there was a bookmark and started to draw something on the table, _maybe some runes,_ he set up the ring and the watch at opposite ends and waved his wand in elaborate wrist movement.

"His verbis constantes effecti sunt et te relaxare" As he said this the secretary poured the orangeish potion over the items in a spiral movement. _Wicked. But sad time for Eileen…_

Making sure that Eileen wasn't having a mental breakdown Clarisse stood with Severus to walk to his mom. Eileen's face passed through a serene state and looked like loads was off her back.

"I never knew how much Tobias tied me down. That's why I couldn't fight back, he had me restricted. He ordered me around like a common house-elf. Well I will no longer be his slave!"

Eileen felt like the young witch she once was. Her unused magic suddenly at full-force healed her body and fixed her looks. She felt rejuvenated and safe, happy. Her son suddenly tackled her into a hug and her magic reached out to her son and healed him as well. Not only physically but internally, he no longer was malnourished and instead of looking gray and pale like he did the day she met him, he was now pale skinned with rosy tipped ears and soft pink cheeks. Not feminine like, just how any healthy and happy 9-year-old should look like.

Clarisse all the while leaned on the wall with an impressed face and thought, _fucking magic, this took only 15 minutes, what can't magic do!_

She raised an eyebrow and walked out of the meeting room, but turned back and said, "Happy moment over! Let's go shopping yeah. It's my first time in Diagon Alley! At night we celebrate!" She was halfway out the front until she yelled, "BILL ME LATER LAWYER DUDE!"

†

Eyy, what's good?


	12. Gringotts

what up, what up

†

When Clarisse finally made it out of lawyers office Severus sprinted his way out and stopped next to her.

"Mum said - that she'll - take care of it. Okay wait.." He took deep breaths and continued, "Mum also said she wanted to stay and - uh talk more about how she could get the police to arrest dad." He said looking red, "So she said for us to explore Diagon Alley cause she put a tracker? On me so she could find us easily."

Clarisse was rather delighted that she had some "alone" time without adult supervision.

"Okay Severus, what we are going to do is super secret okay? I previously planned to get your mother away so she wouldn't ask what I'm going to do at Gringotts but now no need for that. So, Gringotts first."

†

Gringotts is unmissable. It's the whitest, most cleanest place on Diagon Alley. Walking up to it Clarisse felt a sort of Deja Vu because the Harry Potter producers did a wonderful job at setting up the movies because they look almost alike in real life. Both Severus and her walked into the Bank and looked around amazed, even though Severus had visited Diagon Alley once or twice he'd never taken in the details of the place. Always kept his face down and covered by his mother's cloak. But now he saw every detail of Diagon Alley. Clarisse was fascinated by the Goblins and how dark and elegant it looked inside. Clarisse spotted a Goblin that didn't look to busy and walked up to him cautiously, dragging Severus by his hand.

"Excuse me sir, sorry for interrupting you, but I have important matters to talk about urgently and privately. Well we both do. We'll need different representatives and rooms." Severus sort of tugged on her and gave her a puzzled face and she gave back a _later_ face.

The Goblin gave her a calculating look.

"Yes, I can see. My name is Miktrec, follow me." He got of his post and walked them to the only door on the wall behind him.

"Why do you want me to see a Goblin?" Asked Severus nervously.

"I want you to tell them about what happened to your mother, I'm sure your mother wouldn't want to burden your grandparents with what happened to her in the past decade. And you should ask for their opinion on your next steps to reconcile with the Prince family. I will have to open an account, a vault?, and exchange my muggle money and stuff like that you know. Also, I'm pretty sure they have connections to muggles and their higher authority so maybe tell them about finding your dad." She said quickly for him not to ask more questions.

"Um, okay then…" Severus said skeptically.

This time they entered what looked like a waiting room with cubicles. But because they are the only two inside the Goblin took them separately into different cubicles which expanded immensely as Clarisse and Severus entered alone into their assigned offices.

†

A couple minutes later another Goblin made it's way into Clarisse's Office.

"My name is Puxch, Miktrec told me of the aura you carry on you. I'm here to get answers and of course once I know what's happening I'll try to answer questions that you have, the many as I can of course." Said the Goblin seated on his office chair. He crossed his hands and looked at her patiently.

"Yes, hello Puxch, to start off, my arrival has been 3 days ago, _wow 3 days ago._ Anyways I was in another time and life and now well I'm here. To clarify, my name was Angeli, I'm was 19 years old and from the year 2015. But from another universe, world, realm, I don't know but what I do know is that Magic is not real where I was from. Now, 4 days ago I was driving in my family's company van and made a sarcastic plea to a God, _or something_ , and suddenly I am thrown into this world. I mean I think I died or something, I clearly don't know, and then I wake up in an orphanage, in this vessel and well yeah."

She really didn't know how to explain, Puxch made her a little nervous. Mostly because he just sat there and listened. Finally after a while he moved and walked out the room. _Okay wow, rude._

Clarisse just sat there for a whole 5 minutes and finally Puxch came in with another Goblin.

"We have nothing to say. We would have thought you'd be from another time and from a different country, because of your accent, but to be of another world makes things a lot more complicated. While you were talking I casted my own diagnostic and found that what has been casted upon you looks to be irreversible. You're going to have to make due until we come up with who and why this spell has been used upon you."

She bit her bottom lip trying her best to not cuss out loud. On the outside, she looked like a little girl who just lost her teddy bear biting her lip trying not to cry. But on the inside of her head, _FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKITY FUCK_ , on repeat.

After a while the second Goblin handed Puxch three wand like things. He left and Puxch sat down.

"Well, what we can do is find out exactly who is the vessel you are walking around in. It's a simple test, you just said you awakened in an orphanage and with these tests we can find out who the parents are. How are you living your life as?"

"Well right now I'm now Clarisse Odette, that's the girl's name, I'm a metamorphmagus 'seer'." She said with air quotations and then clasping her hands together.

"A metamorphmagus you say, interesting. Now may I ask, are you a seer?" Said the goblin grabbing blank parchment.

"Yes, well you see, in this other world there are these series of books, and it talks about these certain characters and adventures, battles, wars. It's about Hogwarts and it's Headmaster Dumbledore," she said it with a scrunched up nose, "It's also about a cerberus, souls in objects, a mirror that shows your desires, quidditch, basilisks, werewolves, a phoenix, a triwizard tournament, terrible death, resurrections, a pink toad, a secret room for a secret club, more death, a veil, death eaters, attacks, more death, the deathly hallows, a hunt, the successful break in here-" she sniggers here because of the Goblins outraged face, "with the dragon." "WHAT! THAT'S PREPOSTEROUS!" he yells while he stands up. She lifts her hand telling him she has more to say.

"And at last the war with a very much decimated Hogwarts." She finished off as if nothing had happened. "These books wrote what could have become your future."

The Goblin just sat there thinking over what she just said. "What did you mean by souls in objects?"

"Ah, okay well as you know, dark times are ahead of us, and this darkness has been around for more than a decade. There is an evil man walking these grounds claiming to be a dark lord."

"Ah yes. I've heard of him. Many Pure Blooded families have withdrawn from their vaults to support this man. As a matter a fact I have a few meetings with them after we are done here."

 _Hmm….. interesting._

"Well I will be coming here constantly to prevent many of the events I've just spoken about. Also because I will be opening a vault here. Also with your help I will share with Gringotts all I know of the future to make a good profit, you know… with bets." At this the Goblin sat straight with pleasure that they just gained a reliable source to make more money.

"Yes well, Gringotts welcomes you to the wizarding world. Use this life as if it was your own because that's what it is. It's yours to do what you want. The child that once was in your body has passed on, no child can handle a soul transportation, whatever kind." the Goblin finished solemnly.

"Hmm, that sucks to know actually. Um I want to know who her family could have been… like who was she related to and stuff?"

Puxch came up to her with the wand-like objects and blank parchment.

"I will obtain your blood with these readers. One reads your health, the other is for your bloodline and the last will show your identity just for you to have for whenever you go to the ministry to apply for your apparition license and other licences. Ready."

She nodded and held out her hand to have the blood taken from her. Each reader with a sample was set aside on the table. One was grabbed and the Goblin held it to the parchment. Words started to appear and even though Clarisse was fascinated by the magic but she looks away because she doesn't know what it says.

"Well, you are healthy, you will need to take a dragon-pox prevention potion and well because of your developed brain you will not need help controlling your metamorphosing abilities. Now next test."

He went to his desk for another blank parchment and left the second reader next to it.

"May take a while, would you like some tea or anything else?"

"Uh yeah I'd like some tea…" _I wonder how wizards tea tastes like…_

He left and Clarisse's eyes fell onto the working reader. The parchment was growing in size. _oh damn, she's related to a lot of people… I am?_

Puxch came back inside with a tea tray, "How do you like it?"

 _Damn I really don't know._ "Surprise me." She said watching him add milk and one teaspoon of sugar. _Never had milk with my tea but I guess._

She held out her hand and grabbed her cup while the reader finally stopped writing. The parchment seemed to be at least 2 feet long.

"Huh." Puxch said. "It is said here that your vessel was the daughter of Alexander Wilkins and Samantha Shafiq. The last heir to the Shafiq Noble family, your father a muggle, your mother a squib. But that is easily dismissed, see here it also added your former life's family tree. You had some magic in your previous body. States here that you are a direct descendant of the Turquoise God of Fire and Lord of the Year Xiuhtecuhtli (she wa te KWA tle) **.** It explains here that your line is full of squibs, that the very first of your line was transported to your realm, because it no longer existed here. But this family starts in Spain, a muggle woman, who sired the children of a dying wizarding line in what is now Mexico. The wizard transported his only son, who was a squib, when he was at the legal wizarding age when their wars started, they were a royal family and when their land was under attack, to preserve their line the transportation was enacted. At the time the line stopped existing, it began in your world… your Mexico. In a way, you're right where your family should have been. I guess somehow it thought you strong enough to bring you back home."

Clarisse was confused until she remembered that a few years ago her mother's elite group made a performance to her family's ancestry and it was very tribal like. _Wow, I really have to start paying attention to history._

"Oh, okay… That explains sort of how I came here. But that doesn't explain how the certain books that I've just talked about made it's way to my old world." She thinks about it but then shrugs and decides not to look into it, _I'm not about to look for trouble and investigate._

"We can transfer your vaults into our bank," said Puxch with a grin, "it'll probably take a month of transferring the many vaults and especially from such distance but it's possible. You have to come with us to prove you are the right heir." said Puxch greedily at the thought of more money in the bank.

"Yeah sure I'll go, I love Mexico, been there 4 times actually, I wonder if it's the same. Anyways you could probably do all the charges with the money of well my "mother's" money you know. You can owl me when you are all ready to leave. Also, I can take out money right? I mean figuratively speaking I am an adult in my mind. I can take charge of my money right?"

Puxch ran ideas into his mind and said, "Yes actually. You can take your money seeing as you are the last in each line, the Shafiq and the Xiuhtecuhtli. You can't obviously buy a wand because you haven't been trained to use one but I will give you a money pouch attuned to only you." He opened a cabinet and took out a pouch.

"What color would you like it?" asked Puxch.

"What are my house colors? For both of them." Asked Clarisse.

He grabbed the Bloodline Parchment and said, "Light Purple for Shafiq and Turquoise for Xiuhtecuhtli, obviously."

"Okay um I'd like the rim and bottom to be black, the bag itself to be turquoise and the embroidering Light Purple and on it the Letters X and S on each side and then leave the other two sides blank." She said and when she was done imagining her bag she looked that it was done already. It was better than she thought it would be.

"It will be worn on your wrist at all times and only you can take it out and only willingly. If anyone notices that you can't pay them they will immediately alert the Aurors to help you out. It will be transfigured into a bracelet until time of purchase where it will revert to it's normal size, etc. I will also need blood for this to acknowledge its owner." He lent out his hand and she reached out hers. He cut her palm wide open _,_ _ouch what the fuck,_ and she watched as blood dripped onto the bag. She gasped when the cut immediately healed.

"Awesome. Now will this only be in wizarding money or muggle money as well?" She asked admiring her new bracelet.

"Yes it will also call out to muggle money but it will look as it you are just holding a muggle check book or if you hide your hand in your purse, just ask for the money you need and you will be handed the desired amount. In your bag you will also carry inside you identification. Guessing you will be living around muggles I will also provide you with their type of identification as well. Now to finish the third task for you." He grabbed the third reader and grabbed a sheet of what looked like gold. This time he added words and when he set down the reader on the gold it glowed and in the end what was left was what looked like two sheets of crisp and clean parchment and two muggle identification cards.

"This will self update and oh look, you have two sets of identifications. One for the name Clarisse Odette Wilkens-Shafiq and another for Angeli Rodriguez Xiuhtecuhtli."

 _What. The. Fuck._ "I have too many names. Why can't I just stick with one?"

Puxch just shrugged and dropped her cards into the bag. "You can change your name when you turn 17, to claim your vaults officially and your properties."

"WAIT. I have properties? I'm officially a homeless orphan! I need a house to live in!"

The goblin was a little irritated now that this meeting was taking much longer than anticipated but he took out the Shafiq property list. "These are the properties of Shafiq, most are here in near Diagon Alley and some are around Hogsmeade in Scotland."

There were at least 15 properties on the list and she couldn't help but feel greedy. _Oh god, there is one with 20 bedrooms._

She found a townhouse in London that had 5 bedrooms. But the reason she picked it was mostly because it had a garage and the one closest to the city. _Gotta have somewhere to shop for groceries and keep in touch with the muggle world._

"I want this one." She said affirmatively, and the Goblin just looked at her weird.

"Wouldn't you want the family Manor with 10 bedrooms?" he asked.

"Hah, yeah no thank you, that'll be later when I'm way older, what am I going to do with a manor all on my tiny own. Besides it has a garage, totally need that."

"What's a garage?" Asked Puxch, still confused over her choice of properties.

"Well it's like a shed but bigger, connected to the house, and mostly a place to store your cars."

"Okay, it's actually the newest properties in the list, perhaps it was the home of your mother." He said. "It's very new and no one will know of your residence their. When you are of age it can be modified to be unplottable, warded, and under the fidelus charm. I will give you the address and a portkey to take you there when you are ready, the password will be _Rodriguez_."

He charmed a string and gave it to her, which she then wrapped around her wrist.

"Uhuh, thanks Puxch. I'll be back around next month for other business. Thank you for your help and sorry for not knowing how to properly address you and the rest of the Goblins and sorry again for not wanting to learn them because I am too lazy to start right now. Maybe I'll start next month, but anyways thank you for helping me and Severus next door." She stood up and walked out to the waiting room where Severus was sitting at reading a book.

 _I never got to try my tea._

†

When Severus Snape walked into the office he didn't know what to do. Clarisse told him to tell the goblins what has happened with his mother and for their help with his dad. _I don't think I should ask help from my mother's parents. I don't even know if they know about me._

Miktrec came in and sat across from him. "What is it that you need our help with?"

And so Severus told him what happened a while ago with extra details because he saw the way his father ordered her around.

"Gringotts can help you with bringing justice to you and your mother. Our contacts in the muggle world will look for him to check on how is it that he got a hold of those vows. What is your mother's maiden name?"

Severus didn't want to say but they just had to ask. "Prince." he said softly.

The Goblin just nodded and wrote on a different piece of parchment quickly. He waved his hands and the parchment disappeared. "The House of Prince has been notified of what has happened to their daughter and grandson. What happens next with them is obviously up to them. Is there any other help you need in?"

Severus was to shy and not at all ready for that question. He's not used to being asked what he wants yet. "I saw other people coming in here and greet you in a different manner. How can I learn all that my mother couldn't teach me?"

The Goblin nodded and grabbed something from a cabinet on his desk. "We usually keep these in stock for muggleborns who ask but you're an exception." He said handing him a thick book.

"Wow, thank you Miktrec." The book looked crisp, clean, and most importantly… new. Severus couldn't wait to start reading it. He secretly read the books his mother brought back from her old home and now he has one he could read in front of her without being scared of being caught.

He walked out and sat on the chairs in the front room to wait for Clarisse. He wouldn't know how much longer it will take for her to come out so he decided to start reading the book. He was a good 15-20 pages in when he finally felt a presence next to him.

†

"Hey there, sorry for taking forever, they held me back because I found out who my parents were and had to take care of all that. No biggie." She said sitting next to him.

"Oh, it's okay. It wasn't that long… I think, I was too busy reading too take notice to be honest." Severus said shutting his book close. "Who are your parents?"

"Oh um, my dad was a muggle and my mom a squib. Sucks she didn't get the magic gene, am I right?" She said giggling. "Well let's get ready for some shopping, seems like being an orphan is literally paying off. Pun intended." She got on her feet, "Let's head off."

Suddenly they heard, "Follow me Lord Black, Lord Malfoy your vault managers are waiting for you." Immediately Clarisse morphed into Mindy Kaling, she shrugged and made quick eye-contact as if telling him to stay put and play along.

 _Thank god I wore that really long shirt or else I'd look weird as hell. Well I already do look weird in the wizarding world…_

Turning back to the entrance she froze as they all walked into the room.

†

Mhmmmmm.


	13. Fake Prophecies

GUYS I GOT A JOB. CAN YOU BELIEVE, DEPRESSED LITTLE ME GOT A JOB. AND ON MY FIST PAYCHECK I INSTALLED WIFI IN MY HOUSE. WOW. MY HAPPINESS WENT UP TWO POINTS.

†

Clarisse, in a Mindy Kaling body, stayed frozen in the middle of the room. _Shit think fast…_ In front of the _Noble_ lords she turned her irises white and said:

 _ **The Evil Enigma upon us,**_

 _ **Will be the destruction of all**_

 _ **Honorable Ancestry!**_

 _ **The incomplete Ophidian Heir**_

 _ **Must be eliminated;**_

 _ **An origin that is all not pure**_

 _ **Will be the savior.**_

 _ **Beware of the Quandary Master!**_

She unfroze and returned her eyes to brown. "Oh sorri, was I in the way, my Lords forgive me!" She said in a muslim accent, she bowed and ran out of the room. No one was around her and so she morphed back into the little girl. _Damn my tights are stretched now._

She waited and saw Severus rushing out and she grabbed his elbow and rushed out of Gringotts.

"What was _that_ all about?!" demanded Severus.

"WOW! Can you believe I came up with that so quickly!" She said with her face full of glee.

"You came up with it! I thought it was a real prophecy! You could have warned me! They are going crazy in there! I was stuck in there with _them_ panicking! Why did you change! What is going on! This is the craziest day ever." Severus said, the last part mostly to himself.

"Oh well I see _a_ future, not make prophecies. But they don't know that so I might as well take advantage. I morphed because I didn't want them to know it was me." She said looking around them suspiciously.

"Well to bad for the girl you morphed into because they want to know who she is! They are demanding the goblins for information on whoever you changed into for more prophecies!" Severus said guilty, _poor girl._

"Yeah well tough luck on them, she won't be born for another 20 years or so." She said without a care in the world.

She was uncomfortable with her tights so she decided to buy some robes. _Traitorous tights._

"Hey Severus, where can I buy new clothes because I need new ones." She said holding onto her tights.

He flushed at her just mumbled a small, "follow me."

†

When they finally came upon Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, Clarisse entered lazily. But once she was inside she came upon a set of robes that looked like a muggle coat but had a nice waist-line. _I could wear this in London and here! I won't look_ that _weird in both settings!_

A lady came up to them and before she could ask what they needed Clarisse immediately said, "This one. I want this one. I want 5 of them; black, white, pastel turquoise, light purple, and emerald green. What's your deal on making them transfigurable? I'm a metamorphmagus and I change.. a lot, different sizes and different heights. Eh who cares, I've got the money for it just charge me." She said. From afar she saw plain black robe for a man and decided to get something for Severus for the day. "Also the black one for him. And I want all of them from the best quality fabric please, I don't like shopping."

Severus was about to say something but Clarisse turned around and gave him a 'Do It' glare.

"O-oh okay then children get on the stages while I measure you." She said guiding them to the back. _What a strange little girl._

"I hope I have the utmost disclosure on my metamorphmagus abilities miss lady… or else." she finished smiling. The lady just nodded with her eyes wide open, she had a huge order to make.

The clothes were made in less than an hour and when they left both Clarisse and Severus left the store in new clothes and each their own bag. Clarisse with her new and old clothes and Severus with his old clothes in it.

They walked around and together bought books. Severus was excited at reading and learning without hiding it from his dad. Clarisse wanted to learn how everything worked in the wizarding world. _Who builds the houses and how? How do household spells work and where do you learn them from because they sure as hell don't teach that in school._

And she did find books. **How to Build a Small Home with Unlimited Space** and **Household Spells for Educated Family Women** and much more books. Most were very expensive but what did she care. They picked up 2 of each book that looked good on the streets, new, used and even ordered some books. They never got to enter Knockturn alley because the first bookstore they entered was the last. It wasn't really the store itself but the clerk was very creepy in his not so subtle perversions. It was worth the one visit because they found journals that connected to each other. She gave one to Severus and kept the other. The clerk said it wouldn't let anyone read what they wrote to each other, which was when he added the ugly insinuations. They walked away with disgust on their faces.

†

"Hey Severus," they were sitting on a bench outside of Fortescue's ice cream shop enjoying their much needed break.

"Yes." Severus responded.

"Now that your dad will stay away, what do you expect to happen. Like what do you want? Because I will totally help you get your way." Clarisse said admiring her non-melting ice cream.

"That sounds great and all but I don't want to have everything go MY way. I have a mother remember." Severus said frowning and licking his ice cream.

"Yes that's true. Are you going to just do what your mom wants?" she turned sideways to look at Severus. _He's super adorable as a kid. Just look at how his hair points at all directions!_

Severus turned to look at her as well, "Yes. For now. What I really want to know is…" He looked a bit hesitant, "What would have happened if you never came?"

When he asked his question, Severus saw her face slowly turn solemn. _That bad?_

"Your mother would've died. You would have been left alone with your dad, that alone can tell you your life would have been unpleasant at home. I will not let that happen. I mean I don't know how your school days will go." _I mean I do but I sure as hell won't tell him._ Clarisse had had a grim smile. "Do you like the nickname Sev?" she said trying to change topic.

"Uh I guess. My mum doesn't like it but when I first met Lily she couldn't say it right. I'm okay with it." Severus shrugged.

"Hm... well can I give you a nickname of my own? For when I send you owls, like a code name and you can use the name I only let important people call me." She said smiling at him.

Severus looked at her in a way you could describe as amused if you look very closely. "Yes well, I suppose you can. You told me to call you Angeli when we met right?"

Clarisse nodded happily. "Okay well I won't call you Sev because that's the way the Evanses call you. I'm planning my future here. I'm going it make it big being futuristically inclined, with music, and so anytime I dedicate songs to you I'll be like this is for so-and-so and everyone will be like _who dat? whuu?_ and I'll giggle because only you and Petunia will get it."

"Petunia? How will she know?" Severus said sort of put out.

"Well because she will part of my band." She said with a smile and raising her eyebrows up and down. "Now give me a moment to think…"

Severus went back to looking at the street letting Clarisse do whatever was her _thing_.

"Severus…

Sev-er-us….

Severe…

Us….

Sever..

Rus…

Rus?

Russsssss…

This song is dedicated to my magnificent friend RUS!"

Clarisse yelled standing up and bringing her hands into the air jumping, bowing, and making a sound as if a crowd cheering at her.

Severus bit the insides of his lips watching her, trying to stop himself from whatever wanted to come out of his mouth. His smile wanted to burst. Without notice he did the thing people did when they heard something very funny.

He laughed.

He roared with laughter and he couldn't stop.

He didn't know what was happening at first but when he heard Clarisse join in on the roaring he knew what was happening. He was laughing.

His first real laugh.

He had only ever exhaled air from his nostrils when he found something funny. Never full blow laughed. With Lils he'd do a little heh' and the corners of his lips would twitch. But this, this was a new experience.

†

In the distance Eileen soon-to-be Prince was watching her son with one hand on his stomach and the other holding onto ice cream laughing. She could see his head thrown back full of happiness and misty eyes. It took her a moment to see that how well he blended into the Wizarding world. The little girl and him blended in with the other kids holding onto their ice cream.

As she walked closer she saw them both wearing Wizard's robes and bags surrounding them. Confused she caught up to them in time their laughter finished.

"Hello my son. Clarisse." She said with a head nod. "Where did all these bags come from?"

"Oh, I went to Gringotts to find out about my birth parents and well I had a trust fund to spend away." Clarisse explained, "And being the reckless child I am I decided to spend a lot of it."

Eileen nodded, "Who are your parents Clarisse?"

"Oh um Alexander Wilkins, a muggle and Samantha Shafiq a-" Clarisse was cut off.

"Samantha Shafiq! The squib? She died? The last time I saw her was a month after my wedding!" Eileen said shocked. "She was the same age as I, we stopped talking to each other when her Hogwarts letter never arrived. You're a witch! Wow, she would be so proud of you! A metamorphmagus and a seer!"

"Thank you for information I never asked for." Clarisse said rolling her eyes. "But anyways yeah those are my parents. My mother had a lot of money left to me seeing as I'm the last heir to the-"

"Shafiq bloodline. You're kidding me. I wonder what happened to your uncle then." questioned Eileen.

"Yeah I don't care much to look into it because I've got money and no way am I letting someone take it away." Clarisse said gathering her things. "Well I'm exhausted and hungry. So let's stop by for some chinese food before we had back to your house."

Eileen still feeling wary about the bags Severus had on him followed the young girl. The happiness on Severus's face let Eileen forget at the fact that she disliked being thought of as a charity case.

They walked quickly through the Leaky Cauldron and before they got out Clarisse did a once over of the place and spotted Lord Black and Lord Malfoy talking to a man on his post. She could see them trying to look composed but she could see the panic in there eyes. _I bet they are asking about Mindy. That's hilarious._

Because they were already on a busy town center Clarisse found a chinese restaurant. She walked in and was surprised at what she saw. An actual fancy restaurant. She walked up to a booth where a man was folding correctly the menu's.

"Hello, table for 3 please." Clarisse said poshly. _I've never eaten at a Chinese restaurant, where are the fast food places at?_

The man simply nodded after a once over of her expensive looking clothing, thinking they may not afford such finery.

When they were all seated and given their menu's Eileen spoke up, "I'm afraid I've never eaten Chinese food Clarisse. Of course I have seen their restaurants here and even in other parts of the wizarding world but never tried it. What would you recommend?" she finished blushing.

Clarisse smiled until she saw the menu. "I've got to say mam, I've seen future glimpses of what a chinese restaurant will be like and now looking at these complicated dishes I'm stuck myself. I think we should just order the chef's special." They all nodded and when they ordered other waiters came to drop off a tea set. They all prepared their teas and sat back and waited.

"Um, thank you mam for bringing me to Diagon Alley today. I really enjoyed it." Clarisse said. Their food came and they ate silently and soon it was time to leave once again.

Again Eileen stuck out her wand and the double decker bus halted in front of them. This time a small toddler came out the doors and swung on the handles.

" 'ello ladies and gentleman! My name is Litto Stan and I am this much old," he said holding up three fingers, "my daddy works on this bus. Daddy says it will be 2 sickles per passenger and-" Little Stan was interrupted by being grabbed and swung onto his dad's shoulders.

"Sorry for that folks, picked up my son a while ago from the missus. Now come on in. Where d'ya wanna go?" Stan said while holding his squealing son.

Eileen just sniffed and climbed onto the bus, Severus climbed on the bus after her and shrugged in apology to Stan.

"Sorry about that," said Clarisse to Stan, "It's been a long day and she also isn't a morning person. Please take us back from where you previously picked us up."

Before the bus started Clarisse again held onto Severus and this time he gently held onto her as well.

A good three minutes passed and the bus stopped in front of Severus's house.

"Hey Stan, can you stay for a while, I'm going to pick up my bags and come back. Should take less than 5 minutes, please?" Clarisse said making her eyes a bit bigger and pouting.

"Now I know what face my son will make when he wants something. But sure thing child."

Clarisse sped into the crooked house and when she walked in she saw Severus on the couch and his mother on the dinner table sorting out some papers.

"Hey so I'm going to go now." she said grabbing onto her things, "I'll see you in like 2 days Severus, I'll wait for you outside and we'll go explore London yeah?" she said struggling to hold all her bags.

"Yeah and mam, I'll come back in a month when what's-his-face comes back okay. I've got business to attend and I've got to deal with my feelings for a while." She said walking out the door. Stan saw her struggling and immediately got off the bus to help her. He grabbed her bags and went to put them inside.

"Thank you Clarisse, for helping us. I do hope all was for naught." Eileen said at the door frame holding her son to her.

"Hm, we'll see. What I do know is that if you think this was life changing, if anything get ready for me to fuck shit up. Bye." She said getting on the bus and at once the bus drove away.

"Ma, she's completely mental." Severus said grabbing his mother's hand.

"Hmm, yes. One day that'll girl will be something grand. Nobody normal ever changes anything."

†

Dam I took forever sorry. Tomorrow or tonight I'll update For Her. YAS


	14. Regrets

Heeeeyyy

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine

 **CH. 13**

Clarisse grabbed the bus rail with all her strength as the bus took off without warning.

"Stop the Bus!" Clarisse begged.

"STOP THE BUS!" and nothing.

" **STOP. THE. BUS!** " Clarisse yelled with so much force the double decker bus stopped without the driver's consent. Her magic burst out and stopped a bus in the middle of a busy street with people surrounding them everywhere and confused of the bus's sudden appearance.

Behind the bus you could hear the cars stopping and bumping hard into each other.

Clarisse didn't even bother to look around, she furiously got her luggage out one by one and found an empty cab. She made signals to the driver and he rushed out at the new customer. She paid the few sickles she owed to Stan and got in the cab. Even though people around the magical bus were confused, seeing a little girl act as if nothing happened helped for them to take their surroundings as is and dismissed the obvious break of magical secrecy and went on their merry ways.

†

"Where to little lady?" Asked the driver to Clarisse who was busy taking in her surroundings of a late 1960's Great Britain.

"Huh? Oh yeah, here's the address." She handed the driver a piece of paper and continued looking out. _How am I going to survive these decades without my phone, my laptop! OH NO._ Clarisse looked ashen, she appeared as if she was ready to throw up. _NO WIFI!_

Before she could even continue her despair, the cab driver pulled over in front of a very wide 2 story townhouse with a nice lawn next to a drive way. She discreetly covered her hand and took out the money she had to pay the driver while he was dropping of her luggage to the front door. She paid and tipped the man, said her thanks and took a second to look at her house.

The entrance to her house were double front entry doors on the right. The garage was 30% molded into the left side of the house which gave the opportunity for the house to have a patio on top of the garage. _Wow, this looks pretty modern if I do say so myself._

As quaint as the townhouse was Clarisse didn't bother to look at the details outside and just went straight to the door. She pushed her luggage in and closed her door.

 _Alone at last, look at the comfy looking carpet._

She bent down as if to touch the carpet but instead threw herself to the ground.

With a loud inhale Clarisse screamed, "Oh my fucking god. I'm never going to go back home!"

She screamed and sobbed at the ground, tears running down her face.

"I'm never going to see my family again. My ma, my apa! Oh my fucking god." She curled herself into a little ball.

"I won't see my sister and idiot brother-in-law. I'll never see my future nephews and nieces. Oh my god." She wailed into the ground, her voice was beginning to crack in between sobs.

"I won't see my brother be a complete ass to everyone. I won't see my family dance anymore. I can't believe I was such an idiot." Her face was in complete misery.

"I'm dead." she said softly. "What must they be going through? I didn't mean to mommy."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Emotionally exhausted she fell asleep.

†

Hours later a very stiff Clarisse woke up. At this point she regretted wishing for a new life, for it to be a dream. But the pain she felt when she died in the car crash only made it more real.

She walked up to what looked like a mirror next to the door. It was a long mirror and in front of it, a small table. It had letters and some keys to god knows what. Next to the mirror were coat hangers on the wall and a shelf on top of it.

She looked into the mirror and closed her eyes. She imagined herself in her old body. Felt herself grow in height and size, her robes transfiguring with her.

As she opened her eyes fresh tears ran down her face. She touched her face, to her neck, and skimmed her fingers through her hair.

"This Angeli no longer lives." She said as she put her hands to her side. Her tears growing thicker.

"For now on I will be Clarisse Shafiq." She said with new determination.

"I will never forget my heritage therefore only associate my old identity to those whom I hold dear to my heart." Little by little her features shifted to her new body.

"I owe this to Clarisse to live her life to the fullest. It's basically my fault she is gone. But I will honor her family to do well out in the wizarding world. And I will honor my family out in the muggle world."

Feeling a bit lighter with her new ideas for her future Clarisse went back to her bags and started to pick out her things. She started rummaging through her things from the orphanage and deciding what to keep and what to give away. She then got her new robes folded them neatly beside her grabbed the other pile of clothes from the orphanage and then climbed upstairs to find a bedroom of her own.

She quickly walked through the hallway and took quick peeks of each bedroom on the second floor. What she found was 2 bedrooms each side of the hallway and towards the end of the hall the master bedroom. Six doors on the hallways and one much more elegant door for the master bedroom. On the right side each door was for the first bedroom, the bathroom, and the second bedroom. On the left was the third bedroom, stairs to the attic, and the fourth bedroom.

She went straight to the master bedroom and was very pleased with her decision.

†

 _The master bedroom looks like it can fit a whole family in here. This family is much more loaded than ma and apa._

Already feeling gross and achy from her dry tears and snot on her face and from sleeping on the floor, she decided to take a bath. _This is amazing. No more sharing bathroom space with my brother._ Swallowing the lumps in her throat from thinking about her family she turned on the water faucets. Took her a while to get the temperature right but once in the bath she felt much better and freed.

After her much needed bath she decided to look through the room and the closets. Her clothes still thrown on the bed she checked what she would keep and throw away as she did with her own clothes. There were two separate closets, _I guess a his and hers kind of deal_ and she went into the men's side first and started taking everything out. Lots of ugly shirts and pants were thrown into one pile and only the dark colored clothing stayed. _Damn Clarisse's dad fashion sense is gross in the 60's._ Plain black shirts and some white stayed and dark maroon and black pants as well. She threw away 3 pair of shoes and kept 4. _Someday these clothes will come in handy._

A lot of empty space was left and so she went to the woman's side. _Oh wow, I'll give away at least 5 of these dresses away but some of these robes are so pretty. Now this is some cute fashion. Go Clarisse's mom!_

With enough space in the women's section she put in her own clothing inside of it. Satisfied with her work she went down stairs to explore.

She found A kitchen with a door that led to the patio on top of the garage. A huge living space, a dining room, a large coat room, stairs for the basement and a big office that had bookshelves on the wall. _No library... I guess!_ There was a door that led to outside to a patch full of green. _Well, that garden has not been touched in years!_

†

That night Clarisse spent her time going through the books she bought with Severus in Diagon Alley. She vibrated with excitement that she was going to learn some magic and glad that she could appreciate the fact that she won't have to manually wash dishes again when she turns 17… again. But she knew that being in this time, with all this information in her head about the future she has to learn how to do occlumency.

Without having a legilimens at hand she started off with meditation and _trying_ to build walls.

But she got bored after an hour. So she went to the only thing she could look over and try, some day. She opened an Ancient Runes book and spent the rest of the day reading about it. It was a little to hard for her so the next day decided on starting Arithmancy. She tried to occupy herself so she wouldn't think much of her past so she put her all into the books. Tomorrow she would see Severus again and hopefully all goes well.

†

This was more of a filler chapter. Lmao at my last post because I was let go from my job and therefore my depression came back and i still want to not breathe but i want to keep writing and while i look for a job again and try to not think about life, i have a working brain to continue writing. Next chapter things will finally get better. Until next week.

Also on Sunday I'm updating For Her, I know how y'all like that one and truth be told, me too. lol


End file.
